Ember
by Nika Raven Celeste
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi die of old age. Hyoudou Issei reborn by gunshot. The line between old, pragmatic soul and young, hopeful soul become blur as the person they become take a swan dive exploring the Supernatural. Tsuna-is-Issei fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Rants: Because there's not enough fic between these two fandoms so I added one more. I mean Dying Will Flame meet Magic is bound to get chaotic on **_**epic**_** proportional level, never mind the cast's reactions. There's **_**so many **_**things could happens! Combination between these two fic are so under-appreciated!**

**A-hem. Let's start the story, ok?**

**Warning: Mentions of Rape**

Chapter 1: Samsara

* * *

_Samsara (n)  
The cycle of death and rebirth to which life in material world is bound_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Decimo of Vongola Famiglia, was old. And _oh so fucking tired_.

He had led the Vongola for thirty three years. Spending most of his era to revamp back Vongola to its original root as Vigilante Group. It was too bad Vongola had deeply rooted into Mafia world as one of strongest Famiglia, but that doesn't means Tsuna, what he affectionately called by his friends and family, given up. Instead he steered Vongola into good kind of Famiglia.

Drugs deal? Uh-huh. Weapon Trading? Someone _have to_ supply Varia and the R&D Department. Prostitution? If the prostitutes choose it out of their own volition then there's nothing Tsuna can do but ensure they are unharmed by shady mooks or other member of Underworld.

But Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Animal Abuse, Illegal Dog Fighting Ring, and Slavery Ring? He damn charred down whoever instigated those with X-Burner with hot vengeance if he could get away with it.

Reborn was proud.

His age was Vongola's Golden Age. Vongola come stronger than it ever be, surpassing Ottavo's reign. While he cast out several Famiglia due strife and distrust, as well by his Hyper Intuition's Demands, Vongola gained powerful and irreplaceable allies. Gesso Famiglia, Giglio Nero Famiglia, and Shimon Famiglia who also begun to make name of themselves in Underworld.

Vongola. Mare. (Former/Last Generation) Arcobaleno. Three Pillars of Underworld united together.

It was more than enough to made up for loss allies, who after some Mafia Wars, turned out to be traitors and secretedly bleeds Vongola dry and weak by suggested to make the wrong moves.

Reborn was so damn _fucking proud_.

"Nee, Papa, will you be okay?" A soft voice asked.

Tsuna smiled. He raise a skinny and wrinkly hand to caress his daughter's cheek. "...yeah... papa will be okay..." He spoke softly.

At age 20, Tsuna married Kyoko. It was clearly the last arranged things for Tsuna by the Ninth Generation and Iemitsu before he take over and revamped. Tsuna has long grow out of his crush by that time. He realized that he like someone else and his "love" Kyoko solely because she was so damn similar to his mother and Tsuna subconsciously sought Maternal Love he knew he would never get from Nana. The fact Kyoko secretly dating someone behind everyone (but Tsuna) back did not hurt.

They only slept together once, and that was when Tsuna's Hyper Intuition 1000% sure it would conceive a child.

It did. And Tsuna never regret divorce Kyoko so she can marry the man she loves, while he raise his daughter as single father. His principessa was total hellion as kid and undoubtedly a Valkyrie descends down to Earth when she matured.

"You flatters me, Papa."

"How can I not? It was like yesterday you manage to corner Uncle Kyoya to point he calls you a Carnivore." Tsuna laughed. "Ahh... I miss them... Have Lambo arrived?"

"...not yet."

"Aaahhh..."

Out of all his Guardians, only Lambo who was still alive. But even then he was aging and in his last legs.

Hayato come first. Heart Failure. The poison accumulated in his youth due Bianchi's cooking and his own smoking habit got better of him. Barely had enough time to say goodbye to his two year old son. Chrome next. Her illusionary organs collapse during the twins' birth. Takeshi was the third. Bite more than he could chew when Vongola waging war with Triad Clan who took offense with the fact Fon prefers here. He die in KIA, taking down whole squadron with him. Ryohei follow soon after. Pursuing the Boss who had kidnapped Kyoko in front of him. He died protecting his sister. A protective brother till the end.

Kyoya only lived to his fifties. He protecting Namimori from multiple Famiglia who tried to seize Vongola's Sacred Land. It was not those Mafioso who killed him. It was his cancer eat him alive. Incurable due the fact finding compatible donor is difficult.

Mukuro dead two months prior. He said in his last breath, _"I have protected Vongola and my Children, dear Tsunayoshi. It's time for me to reunite with my dear Chrome."_ It feels like hours ago Tsuna just attends his Funeral. That stubborn bastard.

"Tsuna-nii. We're arrived."

"...'llo Tsuna-nii."

"Uncle Tsuna, please excuse us."

"Afternoon, Uncle."

"Apologizes. Did we made you wait, Uncle Decimo?"

The door swing open and his Guardian comes in, followed by I-Pin, and the children of his Guardians. Tsuna smiled.

"...you're late, Lambo." Tsuna can't help but playfully chastised his now forty years old Guardian as if he was still bratty five-years old brat ages ago. Lambo laughed and rubbed his hair.

"Well... how to say it? Gotta drag Belphegor-nii before Fran-nii made him sleep on separate wing again."

Even though that Knives-Maniac was old, he still psycho as ever and stubbornly hold onto Varia Storm Guardian. Poor ol' Fran was the one drove up the walls reigning down his husband's antics.

"Hey, Uncle. Don't fall asleep."

Ah? It seems Tsuna was more tired than he think. It was hard to keep his eyes open, but he was stubborn bastard like his guardians. He saw that Leonora, who was basically female Mukuro with long hair in different hairstyle, showed him what happens in her last assigsment using creative Mist construct.

"...that was amazing. Your parents must be proud. I can tell." Tsuna told her, before yawning. "Huh. So sleepy..."

"Otou-sama."

Ah. It seems his principessa realized it too. She never called him that unless something absolutely serious happens. "Nee, everyone, please come close?" He plead. "I... have one thing to tell you all."

He took deep breath and smiled. "I'm proud of you all."

"It was still surreal for me. It feels like it was last week Reborn come to my life, dragging me kicking and screaming. It feels like days ago I meet everyone. It feels like yesterday I was crowned as Decimo of biggest Famiglia. _It feels like hours ago_ I cradle you, Principesa." He gently caress his daughter's face. A face that was basically female clone of his. "It feels like dream when you tell me you want to be Undicesimo, and you all harmonized with each other. Honest. Never in my wildest dream I think it was possible."

He had choked on his drink when that happens. Nearly spit-spraying at Byakuran who sat across him. But his daughter's determined orange eyes did not wavered. He had lose the battle before it was begun. All he could do was make sure she prepared for anything and everything.

...and staying to act as Therapist/chatting friend for his daughter. God know how stressful a Don's Job can be especially when you are surrounded by idiots and sharks. Tsuna wished he had someone to acted as his personal therapist back then, just so he knew whom he should NOT tell what he actually feels in fear of doing more paperwork because he tell the wrong person.

Namely his Elements. He loved those crazy idiots... honest! But their antics made him want to punt them all way from Italy to Japan.

"...I had run many times, lying many times, I spilled many blood... but I did not regret anything. Because it gives me the chance to meet and know you all. There's nothing left for me to regrets."

_I'm tired, so tired, but I have to go on. I have to protect our Family. But, if it's you all... I can rest in peace. You do me proud. Always and forever._

"I only had one message for you all. Whatever you good at, whatever kind of life you wish to have, as long as it did not go against Vongola's True Purpose, pursue it to your heart content. The Sky can never chained down, neither do its elements. They stood together but they are not chained to anything. Life a life you want and..."

"...and please. Never lose sight of who you truly are, okay?"

With that, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo and Neo Vongola Primo, the Trancesdent Sky of Tri-Ni-Sette, closed his eyes with peaceful smile in his face. He had been satisfied with his life...

...and ponder what kind of great adventure awaits him.

* * *

_I knew it! I should never think about things like that!_

* * *

Hyoudou Issei was a normal boy. He born into normal family, in normal neighborhood, and having normal life. Cheerful and innocently naive, with fixation to tokusatsu show and playing Hero Game with his friend, Shidou Irina, until Irina moved to England two years ago. He's your ordinary run-of-the-mill boy next door.

Or at least he was.

"Issei! Run!"

The nine years old boy was scooped in his mother's arms and carried away. Issei sneak a peek behind his mother's shoulder and barely see something about bleached blonde hair and nasty smell.

Three point five seconds later, he was send crashing down the floor with his mother above him. Suffocating the air out of him until Issei pushed her up a bit and crawled out from beneath her. What he saw was his mother got shot in the legs. He can see blood from where he sat was.

"Mom?"

"Run, Issei!"

'But—"

"RUN!"

Seeing the bad man with bleached hair coming closer, Issei's survival instinct kicked in. He quickly made a dash to a nearby cupboard and hide there. It located next to front door like house in Europe, but it was painted so similar with the wall that if not for weird wall decoration which was the doorknob, anyone would miss it.

"Where's your money, Bitch! You have to pay the due!"

There was noise, sound of gun coming off, and screams. Both screams of anger from the bad man, and terrified scream from his mother. And dear lord those words! Issei have to cover his ears just to muffled out the screams while he bites his lower lip in anxiety and not screaming or whimpering. It would be a giveaway about his location.

It was only after the noise quieted down, Issei get out from his fetal position and carefully turned the doorknow. He tip-toed to the living room.

His brown eyes widened when he saw his mother laying there. Her clothes was ruined and nothing more than rag. There was weird white liquid coming out of her and her eyes rolled to back of her head.

"M-mom?" He called out.

"There you are brat!"

"GAAAHH!"

Issei was startled when a big, calloused, and rough hand picked him by cuff of his neck like a kitten, and slam him to a nearby wall. The hand retreated to let him slid down to the blood, before grasping his neck in bone-crushing grasp. Issei was choking for air and weakly hitting the hand.

He barely saw the sneer.

"Well, you know what brat?! Your whore of a mother didn't satisfy me and your worthless daddy was GONE as well! You have to pay the debt." The sneer turned into wicked and pure evil grin. "I hear the price for Heart is quite high. Especially child's heart."

Issei's eyes widen.

Heart... as in, organ that beat inside his chest and pump blood across his body through veins and arteries? _(Where did he know those?)_ Does that means... this man will take it out? _(He will kill me?)_

No.

No...

_NO!_

Issei began struggling even more punching, clawing, kicking, even tried to biting the hand, but to no avail. To his distress, he realized his breath getting shallow and shorter.

_Am I going to die like this?_

_Where is Dad? Why he is gone? Did he leave us?_

_What happens to mom? Is she alive? Dead? What this bastard will to to her?_

_**Will he hurt her again?**_

Hot tears gathered in Issei's eyes.

He is weak... worthless... useless... can't do anything. A wimpy and a coward. He could only watched and resigned as others used him as they likes. Unable to fight back. He...

"_Don't give up."_

Issei's body become stiff as his eyes become vacant. The man realized he was almost close to killing the boy, so why not? He pulled a gun out of its holster and press it against Issei's forehead.

"_You want to save your family, right? Then do it with your Dying Will."_

A loud gunshot echoes.

* * *

_Dying Will Flame is a special Power linked to your Life Force. Basically, the stronger your resolve is, the stronger your Flame will be._

_You are unusually bestowed with such Pure Flame. That's why, you are strong._

_That's why, if you want to achieve something, if you want to protect someone dear to you,_

_Do it with Your Dying Will_

* * *

"Gaah! What the—"

Whatever curse the man about to let loose, it was cut short when a feet kicked him in the stomatch. _Hard_. The force was enough to made him staggered back both because pain and surprise a mere kid who he had shot a moment before did _not_ die and instead kicking at him with twisted vengeance.

"Issei" stood, his legs were shaking but only for brief moment. He take a deep breath and open his eyes. Staring at the man—the Yakuza Member—with deep and burning _orange eyes_. He press a hand to the _fatal _wound on his head and calmly plucked the bullet out. His hand was on fire for a moment, melting the bullet.

"What the hell! What the fuck are you?!" The man shouted. In fright, he pulled the trigger again.

But "Issei" already moved.

With speed and agility that should've been limited to pro circus performers, he dodge the bullet before it could even grazed him. He ran and jumping like a rabbit, dodging the shots. Jumped to the table and kicked it hard to give momentum he need to jump to the ceiling. Twisted his body mid air and send a flying kick straight to he man's back. A bit closer to the neck.

The attack caused the man to thrown away. Coughing and cursing to the kingdom come. The gun fall from his hand.

The "boy" picked up the gun.

"Who sends you here?" He ask.

"You damn brat!"

The attempt to punch "Issei" was easily evade. The brunette slipped past the hand and with movement of a pro martial arts, he lifted the man and judo flip him. Kicking his back and twisting his hand, hard. The man can't help but scream.

How the fuck this brat can be so strong?! And what the h*ll with those eyes?!

"I ask you once again." "Issei" spoke softly, but the pressure and killing intent he emitted made the yakuza feel like he was being crushed... and the shinigami himself watching entire things with bored eyes while waiting to claim his soul. "Who sends you here? And why? Depends on your answer I might spare your life."

Normally the man would laugh at the threat. Especially one that comes from a _civillian brat_. But this brat did not feel like civvies to his poorly-trained sense. Oh no. The brat felt like seasoned Yakuza or even hitman who had kill and will kill again at the slightest aggravation. Especially with those cold eyes. He damn near pissed himself at sight of those eyes directed at him with half-glare half-bored stare.

He was a mere bug in the brat's eyes and he damn know it!

"My patience is wearing thin, you know?"

Yelping in fear for his life, the man start talking. He was a mere mook in the Yakuza Gang he was in. That the brat's father's boss had "borrow" some monet from them and give his underlings as payments. The bill was way too high and he blew up those money in casino. The brat's father was killed first but it was not enough so the Boss tell him to go robbing the family for whatever worth of money.

"...good." "Issei" mentally cataloging the names and location for later date. "Now, die."

"You said you will spare me!"

"Yup. But see, you hurt my mother. No one hurt my family and go away with it, you know?"

"W-wai—!"

BANG!

One finger moved, and the man fell dead. Blood gushing from the wounds. "Issei" made sure he shot the man in the brain, and unlike him, the man did not have [Defence Mechanism] of some sort. His Will is pathetic to begin with.

Sighing, "Issei" stood over and walked away. Melting the Gun with his burning hands to made it unrecognizable as well erase the fingerprint. He climb up the stairs and returned few moments later with blanket in his arms. Gently, he covered his mother's body with the blanket, and sat by her side.

Just in time before the front door forcefully kicked open.

"Issei-kun?! Miki-chan?!"

"Issei" turned and see "his" neighbor coming in Eyes wide, face pale and green. Almost throwing up at the sight of dead body and the way Issei's mother was covered by blanket.

He tilted his head and sad with faux-innocent voice that come across as devoid of emotion, "Help?"

Police and Ambulance quickly called in.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ember

Chapter 2: Oblivion

_Oblivion (n)  
The state of being unaware of what happening to you_

Brown eyes blinked slowly. Disoriented. It takes time before Issei realize where he is.

White walls, white ceiling, white curtains, white sheet and blankets, this antiseptic smell that was thick in the air... also people wearing white coat talking to themselves on other side of the room.

"...hospital?" He murmured.

"Ah! Issei-kun!"

"Itou-san...? Ugh."

"Stop here Issei-kun. I'll call doctor."

Issei turned to his side and seeing Itou-san, the dependable neighbor of his, calling one of men with white coat to checked on his condition, before the two begin to talk with each other. Their voices, for some reason, failed to reach Issei's ears. Issei feels confused as to why Itou-san was here, and stared at Issei with that kind of look. It was mixture between happiness of some sort and about to cry.

Wait, No. That's not exactly right.

Issei was very confused of anything in general.

Why he was in hospital? Why when his head hurt? Bandages? Why his head was bandaged? What did the doctor tell to Itou-san? Where was his parents?

What happened?

"Itou-san?" He carefully called out. "Where is Mom and Dad?"

Huh? Why is he wincing like that? Is something wrong?

"Issei-kun... do you remember something?"

Remember? Remember what...? H-huh. Wait a minute. W-what the heck?! Why he can't remember anything?! All he knew was he and Mom having dinner early since Dad was going to be late and told them to ate without him, and then there's someone opening the door, roughly. There's something about shouts and noise and angry eyes, but aside from that, nothing can explain why he was here and where his parents are.

_Absolutely nothing_.

"Doctor?"

"Hyoudou-san was having head injury. We assume it was the cause why he have no recollection of what happened. That and his brain probably forcibly erased the memories in attempt to blocked out the trauma. This kind of case sometimes _do_ happens."

Umm... sorry. What? What happens? Did he somehow gained an Amnesia? But why?

"Itou-san? Doctor? Just... just what happened?"

The two addressed male just looked at each other, unsure on how to explain to the Seven Year old boy of what actually happens. The fact Issei have very innocent and clueless expression did not help their case. At all.

"Hyoudou-san..." the doctor sighed. "...this is not going to be a pretty tale... but please listen first, okay?"

Uhh... okay? But _why_?

~X~

Issei stared at his mother with vacant expression. As if he can't believe what he had seen. Slowly, he reach out to his mother's hand and grasped it. Winced when he felt how _cold_ the hand was, unlike the normally warm hand it used to be.

"Mom?"

His mother stay asleep. Her face twisted in discomfort and something Issei cannot named. IV drips down and attached to her hand. There was oxygen mask to her face.

"We... I am sorry Issei-kun. But... there's nothing we can do." Whispered Itou-san.

Issei bowed his head.

Itou-san said that he heard noise come from Issei's house and checked on them. Yet the door was broken. There was a dead man, a stranger, on front door, with cooled melted metal next to him. His mother was unconscious because of what happened, probably something that the man did to her. And Issei... Issei was sitting next to her with blank face, devoid of all emotions. He didn't say anything during the haste trip to hospital, and only give short reply to the police when asked.

"_A man breaks in" "Mom Hurt" "There's Screams" "There's a Bang" "Don't know." "I don't know" "...stop asking, please."_

That's all Issei said before he also lost consciousness.

Yet, Issei had no recollection of any of those ever happened. He didn't remember being asked or answered something. He didn't even know when exactly he moved away from the dining room. His memories strangely blank and any attempt to remember what happens after the door was broken, meet with dead end and headache.

Doctor said he experienced Trauma and his brain forcibly deleted those memories... as nice as that sounds, Issei _knew_ that wasn't what happens. There's someone, some_thing_, that blocked his attempt to remember... and that was NOT his brain.

It was as if someone deliberately tampers with his memories.

Who did it? And why?

To protect him?

Or to make him weaker?

Issei shook his head. Confused. There's so many things happened and he didn't remember them all. It's bad. Really bad. He have to do something.

"...ou live with me?"

He blinked and turned to Itou-san. Was that... was he offers to take care of Issei until his mom recovers? That was...

"...no. I... I can take care of myself."

...as nice and kind as it was, he can't. Not because he was weak—okay, he _is_ weak but he was only eight so sue him!—but because if there's someone who want him dead was still around and nursing grudge, then Itou-san will have a target painted to his back. All because of him. Issei can't put him in danger. Especially not when he has no relation to this. Crime syndicate is no joke.

_When did my thought become dark?_ He questioned himself. Baffled at how dark his line of thought become. He normally didn't think of something like this. Was it another head trauma? He heard that had wound did turn people become funny and weird.

"Are you sure? You..."

"I can cook." Does he? Issei never touch the stove in his life before, but for some reason he felt like he can cook. "I... I will do my homework. I'll clean the house. I...I can take care of myself. Honest."

Why he felt like he have to do things by himself? Why don't he just accept Itou-san offer? Doesn't kids need adult supervision and someone to rely on? Their minds are not mature enough to facing with cruelty that was real world.

...how did he knew that?

"Really?"

"Really."

Itou-san sighed. "Okay, I understood. You don't want to worry others. What a good boy." He ruffed Issei's hair. "But, until the police can find something, like DNA print, to identified the man and cause of his death, your house is off-limits. So until then, bear with me, ok?"

"...Okay."

This is... not good.

Issei bites his lips as he return to stared at his mother's sleeping face. Pressing her hand against his cheek.

"I will protect you mom." He found himself whispering, soft enough that no one can hear it. "I will protect you... and I will make whoever did it to you pay... I promise."

He knew what he was saying. He was not _that_ naive. He had watched enough anime to know if a character, in this case himself, saying such words, then they will walk to path of no return. Path of Avenger. That it was wrong and only kill themselves. Issei used to think those kind of character was too hasty in their decision and stupid to not ask others' help but now? Now he understood exactly what they felt and why they do it.

It was personal thing. Outsider, stay the heck away. It was his personal vendetta.

...he seriously wonder where did those big words come from. Did he ate dictionary or thesaurus in "Blank Memory Time"

~X~

"Oh boy..."

Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi, the (former) Vongola Decimo stared at the scene played out before him, before slowly sitting down to the couch he materialized out of nowhere. Rubbing his face in mortification.

He had take over that one time because he _knew_ there was no way in seven fiery hell and seven divine heavens Issei can take fully grown Yakuza, mook notwithstanding, and survive it. If he had training a la Mafia Heir and have weapon on him, sure. But 100% civilian? Not even Reborn will let him suffering like that! The time with Momokyoukai Yakuza was _months_ after Reborn come to his life and with the knowledge if anything went pear-shaped, Dino or Kyouya would cracked them down.

He only said limited words to the police while keeping his head down to make sure they didn't notice any strangeness. A trained police can scout out troubled and terrorized victim from muderer-pose-as-victim like he did. He totally didn't expect for Issei to vow vengeance like that, and one he intent to keeping even if it kills him unless something or someone can convince him it wasn't worth it.

Worse, Tsuna fully knew it was _his_ fault. As Boss of Mafia Famiglia-turned-Vigilante, his line of thought tends to be dark and pragmatic for most of the times or he dead. If not because the enemies he made, it was because Reborn, Xanxus, and others will drag him to long painful training from hell. No holds barred beatdown.

Between mind of adult man and young child, it was painfully clear which one dominates. As a result, bleed through.

Oh boy, _indeed._

Add the fact that Tsuna's Flames also start mixing with Issei's Flame. Sky, he doesn't give a rat's ass. Both he and Issei are Sky. The secondary, however, is the source of the new headache.

Tsuna, contrast to what people think, is NOT a straight Sky. He is a Sky with Mist Secondary and Cloud tertiary. It was the years of bullying that made his other Flame smothered and beaten out of him, and only after he accepted his life that they start to resurface.

Issei, on other hand was Sky with Sun Secondary and Storm tertiary. Not a pretty combination because it means he'll have a LOT of energy and destructive one at that! It was like he was more innocent, less violent version of Xanxus with Sun thrown into equation. And if he know about Tsuna's existence and tapped on the Cloud Flame?

Triple the yikes.

"This is why I hated when a Higher Being slacked off of their duty! The mess is totally NOT funny!" He half-whined half shrieked. Frustrated beyond belief.

Who the heck in charge or reincarnation?! He want to complain that reincarnation involve erasing all memories so the soul reborn as blank slate, Not keeping the memories which resulting in Alter-Ego state-like of mind combined with questionable side effect! Not counting if Tsuna has PTSD caused by he missed his Elements greatly and was oh so tired and just ready to keel over.

He just want to sleep dammit. Not preventing another case like Mukuro's.

If Vindice exist in this world, they are not going to be happy with him. Knowing method to break Arcobaleno Curse or not. He can just tell it.

He was sooo into rough time keeping Issei from the darkest part of Underworld and it was himself who caused it in the first place.

The whole "ground" shook as the scene before Tsuna changed again. It seems Issei was awake, once again, and about to go with his day... with dark ambition that is. Tsuna narrowed his eyes when he heard the young boy's thought.

"_Gotta find who did it all. First stop, Police Station."_

Oh no. This won't do. That boy would dropped into hot water if not outright jumped into shark tank. If he was lucky, the Police will understood where he come from and send him to therapist. If he was not, Jail was the least think Issei can worry of.

Tsuna can just walk out on any Police Station, find the information, and leave without drawing attention to himself. Years of being a Don, one that trained by Reborn of all people, tends to leave lasting mark on his political skill.

Heck, just give him a computer and he would tracked down all information and start doing something to ruin whoever pissed him off.

Issei, on other hand, don't have the much needed silver tongue and smooth talking without raising alarm. Nevermind if his emotion get better of him. He will get busted as soon as he open his mouth.

No. Just... no.

He have to divert the attention away. But how...? Ah!

"Alright." Tsuna pressed both of his palm to the ground and subtly manipulate his Sky and Mist to give Issei a nudge into the other direction. "Right now you are not going to go into the Police. The investigation is not over yet. For now, why don't you training? There's a park near the hospital. Build your stamina here. I recommended push up and sit up. Then jogging."

To his relief, Issei paused in his steps and changed his mind. When his neighbor turned minder asked, Issei simply replied Park and did goes there to start his new regime.

...perhaps 25x Push up, Sit up, and Squat Jump each is way too much for eight year old who never meet real stamina challenge. He is not Rock Lee or Maito Gai who can go for hundreds of each and still have stamina for jogging dozens laps around the town.

But if Issei will get too tired to think about his revenge, then by all means!

...but he have to limit how much Issei could go. Children are adaptable and quick to heal, the younger the better. But too much damage will cause bigger problem when they are older. But Tsuna's Training Regimen are made by Reborn, Kyouya, Xanxus, Colonello, and Lal so that was **INSANE**. Bold in blood red color, all capitalized. Issei will die if he try that.

Perhaps he have to take over at late night to watch Youtube and see what P.E. curriculum for elementary and middle schooler? As well bookmarking several martial arts video tutorial?

"AAH DAMMIT!"

Tsuna was snapped out of his musing when Issei start to cursing. He had to raise an eyebrow at choice of words. Those are things only Xanxus would said... or Tsuna in bad mood after pulling all nighter and have to seeing consequences of his Elements' antics.

"I seriously have to made filter for the bleed-through."

With that he set up to change the mindscape appearance. Perhaps building with trees? Or Namimori's replica? Or it should be Kuoh so Issei feels more at home? Perhaps adding a lake with waterfall would be good. Anything to lessen the bomb that going to set off once Issei discover the extra passenger in his mind. Tsuna had experience first-hand how it feel to have black passenger and _his_ reaction was throwing a tantrum. He doesn't want to know what would Issei do.

For now, he let the boy simmer down and giving him nudges here and there. Tsuna hoped Issei won't get involved in scenario which likely forced Tsuna to take over, again—

...

...he had just jinxed them, didn't he?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cardinal Flower

_Cardinal Flower  
Distinction_

"Thank you for willing to fill in Kageyama-san, Kamino-san." The brown-haired P.E. teacher explained to the black haired, golden eyed man next to her. "I hope you didn't mind become Class 4-D's new Homeroom teacher for a while. Maternity Leave, after all, took approximately 14 weeks total. And other teachers are have their own schedules to look after."

"Understood." The new teacher nodded, while mentally sigh "Is there any students I have to be concerned with?"

"Well... There's Matsuyoshi Takashi. He's kinda problematic with his attitude. He usually have Tanaka Seito and Kitamura Yuuichi with him. There's also Aomori Kimiko who rarely interacted with others. Oh, there's also Hyoudou Issei. He is... complicated."

"Complicated, how?"

"Well, a disaster and tragedy struck his family three weeks ago and he haven't recovered from it. I heard his father passed away and his mother currently comatose. He... well. He is changed. You will understand when you see him."

So... bratty brats who doesn't know pecking order and still making a name and possibly become pain in the rear later, a shy wallflower with confidence issue or a sheltered "princess"—sarcasm please—who might struck as arrogant brat due her upbringing, and a kid who may or may not have PTSD? Whelp. Just his luck. Why did he agree to this again? Oh yeah. He's bitching and complaining of lack interesting things to do. Same old routine was boring. So Azazel kicked him out and assigned him recruitment mission slash undercover as teacher.

Perhaps he should keep his mouth shut and make his own entertainment.

"Here's your class." They stopped in front of a door. "Do you want me to introduce you, or you want to do it yourself?"

"I can do it. Thank you."

"Okay. I hope you didn't forgot your schedule. Goodness know how clumsy I am when I was assistant and rookie teacher years ago."

He sighed in relief when that chatty P.E. teacher left. He wasn't the most talkative type and he had no interest over gossips... unless he can gather some valuable information from it. And dealing with bratty brats was never his forte. Oh well. Only fourteen weeks in this hell and he can get out.

Sliding open the door he had to raised an eyebrow.

...or perhaps not. There's sign of almost-active Sacred Gear... and unawakened ones. Guess he hit the jackpot.

Walking to the teacher desk, he slam the book, hard, and drawing all these brats' attention. Okay, you can do it. It wasn't that hard. You have taught worse brats than these. You can do it. "My name is Kamino Hoshi. I will be your new Math teacher as well temporary Homeroom teacher until your ol' Teacher back. Is there any question?"

The class erupted into chatter and mock-whispers. There's some who raised question and he answered those with half-lie, or in certain question an outright lie. He can't let them know who or what he actually is. Shemhazai would bitch for years otherwise. Those questions are mundane enough, though, and he easily giving some clipped answers and let them put the mismatched puzzle together. It wasn't his fault if they misunderstood his answer.

"Hey sensei. Your eyes are gold. Are those natural?"

He was snapped out of his stupor at the question. Well... "Yes they are." He didn't know why his eyes are _still_ gold, but he's fine with it. More interesting than your old, boring, and common eye color his siblings had. "Well, you all now know my name, but I don't know yours. I will absent your name and you will responds by raising your hands. Understood?"

"Yes sensei."

He smiled. Good brats. "Well then..." He absent the kids' name one by one and made sure to observe them. It would be easier if he know who had almost-active Sacred Gear. To awake one in this age is either prodigy from line of Magician/Ex-Exorcist, half-human, or a damn luck. They either become great pain in the ass or good help. Best to nip it in the bud.

"Hyoudou Issei?"

"...here."

Hoshi raised an eyebrow at unenthusiastic response, and see the brat. What he saw made his eyebrow raised even more.

And he seems to emitted some kind of aura... not ki, not holy, and definitely not magic or, God forbid, Demonic Magic. It feels... weird, and he can't put a name to it. He know he had felt it once or twice before, but he forgot when or where. Perhaps he should watched the brat closer. Maybe then he remember.

The brat himself stared at him with cold, unreadable look as if his face was carved out of granite. He seems to observe him carefully. Like he was a confusing yet important puzzle the brat should solve before the time limit was up.

Hee... interesting. Not many did that anymore. Perhaps he will keep the brat around, for entertainment's sake. He can sense it, boredoom is off the table as long as the brat is around.

Oh look. He's narrowing his eyes like that, as if knowing what his teacher was planning. How cute.

Yep. Hyoudou Issei is definitely interesting.

~X~

Issei climbs up a tree at the school yard and open his lunchbox here. Yet despite the food's deliciousness, and his surprise at how good his cooking turned out to be, he didn't enjoy them. Why? Simple. He was busy glaring hole at his new teacher slash temporary Homeroom teacher.

The said man turned around, and smirked lazily at him. Infuriating Issei more.

Now, don't get him wrong. He didn't know that man, never meet him before, and he wasn't kind of person who hated someone for no reason. But something about Kamino Hoshi rubbed him off in the wrong way.

Perhaps it's because lack of... Aura, to say.

See, ever since _that incident_, Issei can feel something from each and every person. He dubbed it Aura because it feels almost text-to-text with Anime/Manga description of superpower. Unseen but can be felt. He once joking that he somehow gained Anime Power as apology from Gods above for his nasty fate... yeah. He rather be NORMAL but his family still intact!

Ahem. In this case, everyone felt like... having an aura inside them. Each person had different kind of aura with varied "level" to speak. And no. Age doesn't mean higher level, neither do achievement.

The aura, he categorize into Seven types. Sky and its weather. Dunno why not elements, but it feel appropriate. Each had their own color too, for convenience sake.

Storm is the Raging Feeling. Red, raging undercurrent ready to tore everything apart.

Mist is the Obscure Feeling. Indigo, mysterious and concealing anything from view.

Sun is the Active Feeling. Yellow, happy and cheerful lights up the tension.

Rain is the Calming Feeling. Blue, solemn and tranquil flood washing everything.

Lightning is the Attracting Feeling. Green, loud and drawing attention to oneself one way or another.

Cloud the Independent Feeling. Purple, aloof and indifference yet protective in same time.

Finally. Sky the Harmony Feeling. Orange, accepting and adapting, uniting everything.

Each feeling comes in various level. Some are 'barely there' some are strong enough to be felt from meters away... not beyond five meters though. And for most of times, the "explanation" and owner's personality match while in rare case it was polar opposite. Inverted.

Yet this man...

"Isn't it dangerous for you?"

"I've done worse than this, thank you." Issei scowled as he scooted as far as possible from "Kamino Hoshi". Knowing in an instant that the concerned look was fake and his words are shallow as puddle after rain. The man's red eyes practically shone in curious excitement like child on Christmas day. "Shouldn't you got your coffee fixed or something?"

"The brand is terrible. I can't stomach those."

"Ah... instant coffee then." Issei could related. He had got addiction to good quality coffee and spat the terrible bitter piss ones. "Have tried the coffee shop across road?" There's a decent one across the school. You just have to crossing the road.

Kamino raised an eyebrow. "My my." He drawled. "Someone's been checking out the coffee shop in the town, I see."

"...it taste good and no one actually forbid me from having a cup or two."

Especially when he only bought coffee beans and grind them at home. Who knows he actually have the machine? It makes thing easier.

Still, Issei watched as his new teacher looked at him for another moment before leave. A cunning smile infuriates Issei more. More than the fact he lack of Aura.

Yes. Kamino Hoshi or whoever he is, have _no_ aura. None, glitch, nada. It was as if where the aura should be, there is only a _VOID._ Granted it wasn't black hole that sucking everything, but Void is terrible thing for Issei. It was as if that man missing big chunk of his soul. Yet he keep living like normal person without any minus on his health... as far as Issei can tell.

Issei shivered.

That was _**SCARY**_. Bold in blood color, italicized, underlined, all caps.

He totally doesn't looking forward for Math Class anymore.

~X~

It was a scorch mark. A really weird scorch mark.

Hoshi—he was now Hoshi and he have to get used to it, at least until this assignment is over—knelled over and put his hand on the scorch mark. Cold. It was old... perhaps a week old or something like that. Yet it was odd.

This place was in Dark side of Kuoh. Location where gangs formed and create territory, warring with each other in order to gained best and biggest territory as well the right to rule of Dark Kuoh. Where crime run rampant, and prostitutes and drug dealers are everyday sight. Untouched by the Supernatural if they can help it.

And this place where he standing, well, kneeling, was right in middle of a small alley. Barely fit for two people. And the building looks like they have seen better day. By all accounts, if a fire broke here, the building must've caught it too, causing chain reaction and a good part of this district should have been done.

But that never happens. The fire broke out, yes, the building caught in fire, no. The fire for some reason didn't burn the building. Only this place, and other spot that had scorch mark. Like the fire didn't even touch the building beyond giving it more stain on the worn out paint.

"How interesting."

What kind of fire do that? Surely no Holy Flames. He still remember when Michael and Uriel burnt down Sodom city because the citizen dare to leer on Gabriel and Raphael—which was, good riddance!

Demonic fire? No. He knew Phenex and other Fire-User from Devil Faction. Had fought them in Great War. Know those fire first-hand. Those type are one that burn everything in its path save for their user. Plus he would feel any trace of those damned pest.

Youkai? This is territory after all... nah. They won't lower themselves for this menial. They are as arrogant as other races. Perhaps fledgling youkai who learn their place in pecking order, and failed badly thus forced to be scavenger? Maybe.

But that was not the reason why he come here. Sure, finding something interesting like this was a good thing to pass time, but he have something to do.

Namely, finding who the f*** stealing the light sword and guns loaded with mass produced holy bullet. He knew there was a stray exorcist escaped to this town, yet he died. Hoshi was lucky to stumble across the shallow made grave with cross on it. The corpse has broken bones and bullet wound to the heart. Shot three times here. The first to broke the ribs, the second to pierce the heart, the third to make sure he is dead.

And the culprit was gone.

Naturaly, Hoshi come here. After wall, where the criminal gathers if not at the underground society?

He hoped he could find that damn gun soon. Not like he cared, but he would prefer to not show his cards all at once. Baraqiel was in the town and if anything happens and traced back to Fallen Faction, he will fry him. Bah. That old man grow soft just because he had family.

Yet after combing the place clean, he can't tracked the blasted gun down. Dammit. How hard it was? Each special Church-forged Gun have tracking device on them! He heard Sandalphon personally made sure of them because if civvies get them it will he CHAOS.

Plus, one less things to pay. Why pay if you an just robbing corpse? The dead have no need of such thing.

Yet he had been walking in and out of every gang's HQ and haven't found the blasted thing...

/PING/

FINALLY! He found where that gun went to!

And at hands of no mere petty gang, but seemingly a branch of Yakuza. The building was too clean and the men were well-trained... for amateur that's it!

"Hey! What are you—GUAAAHHH!"

"Shut up ye dogs." Growled Hoshi. Raising his Killing Intent and sends most if not all men in the first floor into pissing their own pants. Bah. Weak. "Not like I want to be here." He easily walked past them, killing the braver ones, until he reached a room in third floor.

It seems to be the boss' room, or the secretary.

"Who the f*** are you?! How did you get here?!" Hoshi rolled his eyes. Humans... always the same. "Answer me you—" He crate a light spear and threw it at the fat bastard. Effectively killing him... and scattering the papers.

"Pig shouldn't talk." Was his only comment.

He walked to a drawer and to his relief, for he no longer need to be in this damned place, he found the gun.

...and one interesting list.

"Hmm... what is it? Hit list?" He pick up the list and read it. It seems the main branch made deal with a corrupt businessman and loan him a good sum of money... and the con bastard refused to paid it back. Either because he blew them up or something. And to save his own hide, he offers his diligent co-worker and underlings. Their house are robbed from anything worth, women kidnapped and sold as slaves, or killed along with the boys for their organs. Black market have high demand for heart and brain, after all.

This way, they make more money and let the con man off the hook... for now. They still keep an eye on him. Address and all.

The list was crossed with red marks. Signaling that they are eliminated. There's total 20 families and yet... among those names, one family was NOT crossed and thus, still alive even if the head family was dead.

Hyoudou Family.

Apparently the mook sent there failed badly and lose his life. And when the gang tried again, they are killed by unknown guardian. The only note about this mysterious entity was he/she/it has burning eyes.

"Now, isn't this interesting? Burning Eyed Protector, Scorch Mark, ability to read past lies... my my... it seems I found something good from this chore." He grinned. "I wonder if you know about it, my dear student. Maybe you should tell your teacher? Or should we play a game?"

His grin was wicked.

"Oh yes. Definitely _interesting_."

_Distinction__ (n)  
Dis-tinc-tion_

_A difference or contrast between similar things or people_

TBC

**Ooohh Look! A new player! And he take interest in the peculiar puzzle that was Hyoudou Issei. *Cackles* Tsuna, you shouldn't jinx yourself up! Now look what you did! You have to take responsible.**

**Reviews are VERY welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Aspen Tree

* * *

_Aspen Tree  
Lamentation_

* * *

"...sorry I took so long, Mom." Issei smiled as he plopped down to the bedside chair. He gently grasped his mother's hand. "You know? Remember my substitute homeroom teacher? He gives me extra assignment to tutor Yamazaki—just because I happens to have the highest grades! I mean, I'm not cut out to be tutor. What was he thinking? Yet for some reason Yamazaki listen to my instruction and asked if I can tutor him again, it was like, what the heck?!"

It was a habit Issei developed since his mother fall into comatose. He would always sat by her side until visitor hour is over, ranting what happens in his days as if his mother heard those all and responding, even if it was just "Uh-huh." "Okay" "Continue" and other simple reply.

"...and it goes out of hand. Remember Sayuki? She asked me for advice for talking with his dad—who is very busy to the point two notch away from karoshi! _Advice! _What am I? Counselor?"

It wasn't healthy, the doctor know. Itou-san know. Heck, even _Issei_ knew it wasn't healthy. But he prefer to paid ignorance and pretending. Just to make sure he had one normalcy in his fucked up family situation. He always like talking about his days to his parents.

It also serve as coping mechanism and self-therapy, since he was clammed shut when asked by psychiatrist.

"And Kiyoshi said I should try for Class Rep next year! What the? Class rep? No way! I'm not dealing with the headache! My class is crazy animals when it was lunch time or free period! Pardon the language but it was true. There was screaming, chasing around like in cartoon, and so on and so on. No way I'm dealing with that and being paper pusher! I have my own life, thank you!"

He didn't trust these guys. Nu-uh. Not gonna happens.

"And Kamino-sensei was like, _'sure, why not? He got the right aura'_ That jerk! He got it easy! Matsuyoshi-teme listen to him, he is a teacher! Threatening via bad grades or extra homework and he will shut up. Sensei is jerk most of time but he is scary! There's one time Teme's father come to the school to complain, just because Matsuyoshi-teme cry like baby, and sensei shut that guy with looks only! Like in the anime! He was so cool back then... but still a jerk!" Issei puffed his cheek.

His mother stay silent. Sleeping, dreaming whatever dream she currently trapped in.

"I know mom... I know. It wasn't good thing to judge people harshly just because I didn't like them. They had their own reason... I know. But... but sensei... it was like if I had feathers or fur, he ruffles it the wrong way simply just by being near me. I don't know why but I can't help but distrust him. He was weird, you know? His smile did not reach his eyes."

"Oh right, speak of eyes, was Gold is possible eye color in real world? I never saw them before. People here had black or brown... or blue in case of Kayano but she was half-American and her mom did have blue eyes. What does that make Iri-kun then? He had purple eyes... yet his father had _black _eyes and his mother had dark brown. Where the heck he did got that from? His grandparents?"

That, baffles Issei the most because so far, Iri-kun aside, he never see someone born with natural violet eyes, no contact lenses or underwent eyes transplantation.

"Sensei's eyes also glowed red for a second, I swear! Human's eyes can't glow, can they? And if they can why red? Why not gold too? That was sooo confusing. And his cat smile! Ugh, I swear he was playing games and waiting for me to snap! Well, if that's his game he gotta wait cuz I'm tough boy, right mom? I'm strong boy, am I?"

Issei smiled, but he felt like a fraud because he wasn't strong.

He was weak, pathetic, crybaby and on the top of it all, a coward.

If he was strong, why he ran away that night instead staying and helped his mom? Why didn't he snatch the phone from the table and call police? It was wireless phone! Why he just hide and cover his ears, averted his eyes? Why he didn't stall time?

Why he run away?

Why he refused to be class reps? He can contain his classmates, he knew it. He become calmer and more reasonable, he sure can find a way to break a fight if things come to the worst. He was just searching excuse. A coward through and through.

Why he was unable to see his face in the mirror? Why he would averted his eyes from his reflection? Shame? Guilt?

...or scared that the face that looked back wouldn't be his? For most o the time he feel that he was not Hyoudou Issei anymore, but someone different.

Here, he talked animatedly and being chatter box like usual. His emotions runs wild as he complains and singing praise about his day. If he's angry he will either spewing curse or stand up and pacing, or even kicked the wall and almost broke his toe. He cries if he think the mental strain and/or the loneliness was too much for him to take.

Yet at outside of this room, to other people, he keep himself composed. Calm, cool headed, attentive, and make sure he triple checked everything before doing something. Easily quench his anger when his usual bullies cornered him, and make mean boys older than him go home bawling with well placed barbs and snark. Never cry no matter how much he want.

It was as if he had split personality disorder.

...perhaps he _did_ have one? He keep having Blank Memories time, and tends to wake up wearing different clothes than the one he went "sleeping" with.

_'Whoever you are, can you hear me?'_

No reply. Issei sighed. Of course. How stupid he is, thinking he had alter ego, one that would nice enough to talk and explain things to him.

In civil manner.

God, this thought make his head hurt like hell! He barely can think straight as it was now before his mind shifted to something else! Ugh... his life, why? What he did in his life to earn this karma? A damn rapist? Or killing a God?

"Hyoudou Issei-san, the visiting time is over?"

"Eh? It is?" Issei blinked in surprise. He looked at the clock. Wow, how fast the time fly by. Before he knew it it was night already... and he skipped dinner. Again. Ugh. His mother is soooo gonna chew him out if she knew. "Okay then... I'll return tomorrow.

With great reluctance, he left the hospital building. Passing by few doctors and nurses who give him a node of encouraging. He had been here everyday that the ones assigned to take care of his mother practically knew him by name and vice versa. While he was happy he wasn't completely alone, and Itou-san checked him up every week to make sure he was alright, he still wished his mom would wake up already.

"Hey kids." A man greeted Issei as soon as he arrived in the nearby crossroad. "Look... I'm... I'm new here, and I kinda lost. Think you can help me?"

"...sure."

Issei was too tired to notice that an adult asking a child for a direction was NOT normal.

"I was on my way to Library, but I get lost. The traffic here is confusing. Do you know which way to Library?"

Issei raised an eyebrow and can't hold back from launching sassy comments. "...wow. Are you stupid or are you can't read kanji? There's road signs to Kuoh Library. It wasn't far from here, in fact."

"Just show me the way, dammit."

"Alright, alright. Here. Take straight road this way for ten minutes. Then you turn to the left and walk straight for twenty minutes. You will see big rectangular building with big kanji for Library. There was it. You have to go across the road, though."

The man grinned. "Thanks kid, you are my savior."

"It wasn't that big dea—"

Issei felt something soft and wet pressed against his mouth, and he inhale something that smelled sweet. Last thing he saw before the darkness claims him, was a wicked smile that borderline sneer.

_Oh. Apparently I get kidnapped. Hey, hey, my Alter Ego. Think you can take over?_

* * *

"Hyoudou Issei?"

No answer. Hoshi looked up from the name list and see that one seat next to the window was empty. Its owner was nowhere in sight.

"...does he overslept? Or sick?" The man asked. As one, the students looked at each other before either shrugged their shoulders, or shook their head.

"No one saw him since last Friday, sensei." That half American girl replied. Hoshi nodded and went on. One absent student does not stop him from teaching... yet he can't help but the situation in the class become... odd, to say.

Before, there was an air of easy going in the class. Sure, there were some issues here and there, but none of them are as pallable as this one. This class had semblance of order that keep it going on no matter what happens. Now? Now there was air of uneasiness hanging above their head. And he can see two of troublemaker were glaring each other like alpha mutt getting into a cockfight, except with less biting and clawing. Only glaring.

During lunch hour a fight almost broke out if he didn't quickly interfere and threatens them with detention to the kingdom come.

By end of the day, Hoshi didn't bother with walking home. He just find a secluded spot to teleported to an apartment he rented out for the whole mission's duration, and immediately crashing to the couch.

Why that damned class suddenly become unbearable? Other class wasn't as bad as this one.

Wait, they are. All of them are filled with terrible, terrible monster in form of 9-10 years old children who are screaming like banshee, annoying each other, and generally become nuisance on top of trying to give him white hair. The thing was, when Hyoudou was here, his damned hellhole was actually bearable.

Was his presence alone made the little shits actually bearable?

Summoning a paper, he write down his theories about Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear.

_Name: [Unknown]_

_User: Hyoudou Issei_

_Type: [Unknown—possibly emitter/mental type]_

_Level: Possibly Rare_

_Form: [Unknown]_

_Status: Passive_

_Effect:_

_An Aura that gives feeling of calmness and harmony. Did not conceal or prevent any issues or conflict, but manage to tone it down to reasonable (non-annoying) level and actually stop these brats from screaming like bloody banshee (it might also because he personally stepped in). Possibly also drawing people in, as the user have been seen attracting people like ants to sugar. Whether it was fellow brats, or teachers, or bullies._

_Ability to discern truth from lies, and detecting ill intent to oneself. The kid instantly know when I'm lying, and seems to always know when I messing up with him. Also, eyes sometimes flashed orange. Possible temporary mutation? Warning of Sacred Gear Activated unconsciously? A Warning? __Balance Breaker?__ Too much unknown factor. Need more information._

_Downsides: Constant headache and paranoia. Possible result of Intuition going haywire. Inability to be left alone unless extreme method is taken._

_Threat Level: High_

Hoshi re-read it once again, before sighed and stored away the paper in Storage Spell. He's going to added more information once he get the bottom of this puzzle.

Hyoudou Issei... his Sacred Gear is very unique. He had never hear this kind of effect before. Normally Sacred Gear is either defense or attack type with very rare support type. And the Support Type usually are either healing, or something that play with enemies' attack or absorbing enemy's power in case of Divide Diving.

Yet Hyoudou's was one that affected people around him. That, was something to not be underestimate. Hoshi would be lying if he said he didn't get affected. He had notice that he become more pleasant or less bitchy when Hyoudou was around... and his antics had gone from cruel to mere annoying teasings or plain petty. He also felt like being pulled to his orbit.

And more often than not, he _did_ stay in close proximity with the brat whenever it was possible.

To think Sacred Gear on its Passive state can affect someone on his caliber... good thing it was him who dispatched to this school. Imagine what would happen if a lesser Fallen was the one sent instead. One way or another, Fallen Angel Faction will lose at least one member.

The closest Sacred Gear to this description was Sephiroth Graal, but if it was the case, Hoshi would know it the second he stepped in into the class. Such powerful Sacred Gear made using _the_ Holy Grail would be registered as a damn Sun to his senses... even if it was passive.

Azazel also had notes that's saying the previous Users of Sephiroth Graal tends to hallucinating at best or outright insane at worst. All no thanks to the mental strain the said Sacred Gear tends to give, being able to talk with the dead and stuff. Hyoudou, meanwhile, was very sane if you exclude his newfound paranoia.

Perhaps it was a family magic or result of an ritual? Something that gave him long-lasting charisma? That could be it. No kid have _that_ level of charisma, even the prodigy. It also would explain about burning-eyed Guardian of Hyoudou Family. If he was a magician then he must be summoned the Guardian while on death's door. It might be true. While his paternal line was a merchant one, Shinto/Buddhist worshiper notwithstanding, his maternal grandmother was an Italian. That, might be the lead he need.

*growl*

Hoshi snapped up from his musing and saw one of his familiar arrived. The canine hold a scroll in its mouth.

"What do you find, boy?" He took the scroll and unfurled it. Tapping the symbol on the paper to activate the recording spell, which writes down everything it had seen and heard. His eyebrows raised.

"Someone take notice of my little stunt? And connected it to him since he was the only survivor?" He asked in surprise. "He _does_ related to that, but not the way they think. Even more they decide to kidnap him and use him as leverage for me? The hell?"

He knew Hyoudou had a hand in how the killing slash kidnapping attempts failed, and why his was the only one survive albeit with heavy price to paid. But Hoshi's stunt to get that damned gun? Hell no. That was two different cases.

Yet those idiot humans mixed them up. Was their brain only consist of single cell?

"Human's stupidity knows no limits." He grumbled in annoyance. "Come on boy. You better have empty stomach cause you'll have a feast soon. Yes boy. Lots of meal." Good thing this one acquired taste of human's meat after biting Exorcist one too many times. "That brat is lucky he is interesting or I'll just wait until someone find his frigging corpse and raise commotion."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for Last Chapter. I was struck with Wtiter's Block and just dumped anything I can get. I hope this chapter will be better.**

**Also, I forgot to add this in the last chapter. Tsuna/Issei does NOT have Boosted Gear. I feels like having Flames of the Sky (except Rain and Lightning) AND Ddraig, is **_**waaaayyy**_** too OP. I want it be Flames vs Magic/Sacred Gear in the future. Hoshi just misunderstood things because he never encounter any Active Flame User before.**

Chapter 5: Sang-Froid

* * *

Sang Froid(n)  
Coolness of the Mind, Calmness, Composure

* * *

Tsuna was pissed.

Scratch that. He was _furious like hell_. Sure, you won't be able to tell that right off the bat, as his face was definition of tranquil, but if you looked closely at his eyes, they are burning with rage of thousands lions. The temperature around him also increased at least five degree Celsius despite no sign of his famous Sky Flame presents.

He was initially shocked that Issei can figure out his existence with scarce clues. He think he had been discreet and erasing his tracks. Curse the bleed through! Issei's new bipolar personality and odd habits are enough to tip him off! At this rate, Tsuna will have to meet his host/reincarnation sooner than expected. And he think he can hide until Issei at least Middle School.

Yet when Issei approached by the man, for some reason, he didn't listen to alarm and ruckus Tsuna caused because _goddammit that man must be kidnapper! No sane man asked a child for direction! It was the opposite dammit!_ and to his dismay, Issei fell right to the trap. But not without a message.

_Hey, hey, my Alter Ego. Think you can take over?_

Whelp, at least he realized he can't take matters to his own hand and leaving it at Tsuna, who, as usual, have to clean things up before they escalated even more.

So, he apologized before awaken Issei's own flame. Using the Storm to purge out the chloroform and whatever drug Issei inhaled, and Sun to forced the body to awake. Issei was still sleeping in the shared mindscape. Tsuna made sure he would be comfortable before he take over.

To his annoyance, it took him a lot of times. By time he open his eyes, his Hyper Intuition told him that "he" was out cold for over Six hours. Damn potent drug. Where the hell this man got it from?!

Itou-san would be running around like a headless chicken. He can see it from here.

Tsuna wanted to just break free, kicked the man unconscious, and jumped off the car. It wasn't that hard, to be honest. His hands may be tied by rope, but he can just burn it off later using small amount of storm flame, or Hard Sky flame. Can't driving? He just have to made sure the car slam to nearby wall instead crashed large body of water, and then hide in the backseat to avoid the glass shards. BUT! He didn't know where he was, and where this man intends to bring him to.

He had to play possum, to his dismay. Another hour and when he take a peek, it was coincidentally when the car needs to refuel. He instantly recognize the dialect from locals.

He was in fucking Osaka.

Great. That's means he gotta rob someone blind to get his ticket home. AFTER he got out that's it. He was Tokyo Citizen. Both Namimori and Kuoh located in Tokyo prefecture. So the Slums/Dark side of big city he knew well, was of Tokyo... and Kyoto so some extent, seeing older Yakuza families resident there. Osaka? He gotta rely on his Hyper Intuition.

Thirty more minutes, several more turns that send Tsuna almost crashing to the door and making his head bumped on... whatever inside the sack is. He didn't want to know what it contains, for peace of his mind. Finally the car stopped and Tsuna quickly closed his eyes when the backdoor opens and he was handling roughly like a damn sack of potatoes. Put his best sleeping act.

...it was hard when he tossed down to the solid floor. Roughly.

"Here's yer brat, old man!" The man said. A moment later Tsuna doused with cold water which forced him to jolted awake... and almost crash down when he remember his hands were still tied behind his back. "Dunno why ya want tis brat. He's not cute enough... or rich to hold ransom."

"That brat is pain in the ass, that's why." The Old Man—Boss—whatever, replied. "And he has connection." Tsuna looked at him and internally cursed when he find the Boss had bodybuilder muscle. It's gonna be rough escaping. Fighting him is hard because stark difference in strength. He rather safe his Flame if he can help it. Others can see it or not doesn't matter. Omerta is Omerta.

"This brat's family somewhat manage to stain our Hit records, humiliate us in those greedy bastards' eyes, and insulting us by send someone to terrorize our men and storming to Kuoh Branch Quarter and kill Yasu."

...okay. What? Tsuna did remember tracking down the Yakuza members and scared them off before handed them to the police, tied up like Christmas gift, but he didn't remember storming off the base. Heck! He doesn't even know where the base is!

"Oi you piece of trash—" Trash? Now he missed Xanxus, "tell us who did you hire!"

"...I don't understand a word from your mouth." Deadpanned Tsuna. And it was true! He doesn't understand what happens here! Terrorize those gangsters and turned them to Police, yes. Kill someone? Not yet. It's Issei's body!

"Shitty trash!"

"GAH!"

Apparantely it was the wrong thing to say, because a feet collided with his stomach and sends him crashing to the wall. Tsuna gasped and coughed in pain. Not for the first time wishing he has Lightning. Hardening comes pretty handy in this kind of situation. His head forcefully raised when a calloused hand gripped and pulled his hair.

"Don't lie to me, brat." Hissed the man menacingly.

Normal kid would pissed themselves off in fear, but Tsuna had faced scarier things than mere Yakuza Lord. He snorted. "Well, you gotta be idiot to unable tell truth from lie. Wow. How many people lying on you, I wonder?" He mocked with poor imitation of Osaka accent.

A fist meet his face. He coughed blood and winces. Oh his nose is broken. Yatta. Thank god Issei has Sun. No need for trip to hospital and answer nosy questions.

"Don't sass me you brat!" ...you were asking for that, you know? "Tell me, who did you hired?"

"No one."

Not his fault if many people are pissed with this Yakuza... whatever the name was... and decided to messed up with them. Issei isn't the only one with vengeance vow, ya know? The relatives of the Victims must be spitting blood and nail somewhere and either plotting to get revenge or praying hard for the gods to placed curse on this bastard and whoever else involved.

"Bastard."

Tsuna take the next punch without flinching. Hurt it may be, but only sting for a second or two.

"Throw him to cell, and arrange the usual entertainment ready by 1 p.m." wait, it was morning already? Damn. "Let's see if the little shit still refused to talk then."

Usual Entertainment... knowing the uglier/cruel Famiglia, it was nothing pleasant. Ranging from illegal dog fight to raping the prostitutes to human experimentation just for the kicks. He don't know much about Yakuza but he suspect something from that line.

...looks like he had massive pile of trash to burn. Omerta be damned. He will just reason things with Bermuda.

* * *

The cell is your typical Cell. Tiny, damp, dark with only single window beyond adult's reach and it had trails on it, underground too. And there's small tiled square in the corner with hole and bucket. Probably toilet if the smell was anything to go by.

Cliche... so cliche.

Tsuna yawned. He had been tossed here for... he doesn't know five to six hours? And he's damn bored to death. Even when he made Chinese Puzzle using Mist Flame to kill some times after he got bored plotting and observing.

So far nothing interesting about this Yakuza. He had spread his Sky to searching for way out and to his relief and disbelief, he finds at least three routes. The unused lobby no one want to go, the Original Warehouse which backdoor only locked with rusty lock and can easily accessed with ten minutes sneaking around, and the garage where once per day a car will go out/in to deliver the drug.

Probably new Yakuza gang who haven't made big name yet had over-sized ego. One that had talented hitman/info broker on beck call for a reason or another. The business are drug dealing and killing people to sell their organs.

Now, if only he could find the armory...! Or something useful as weapon. Heck! Even a frying pan or wok would do!

"?"

Tsuna felt someone was approaching his cell. Was it one p.m. already? It seems so, when he saw another guard unlocked the cell door and sneered at him. Without many words, he was promptly dragged off to another room. Hissing softly when he felt his (Issei's) hand almost popped off because the rough handling.

But he manage to snatch the gun off of the man's side holster and hide it under his oversized, inside out jacket. It's slightly heavy, meaning it's loaded with bullets.

He was thrown into a circular room that reminds him of illegal dog fight ring he used to busted when he was Vongola Decimo. He never likes Dog but force them into brutal fight just because someone want an entertainment? Now that's sick.

But where's the dog? And what the fuck those bastard planned?

"One last chance to answer truthfully, brat," Tsuna looked up and see a podium-like place above there. That sick bastard was there with unholy expression. "Who did you hired and what did you take?"

"...do you have brain problem or plain stubborn idiot? When I said I don't know I mean it."

The man's face twisted into something sinister. "Fine then! You better like dogs, cuz you are going to spend _good_ time with them."

What th—

A sound of chain rattling and a cage being opened, followed closely by dogs barking. Tsuna's face turn several shades paler when he notice at least five hunting, rabid dog menacing sharp fang glared at him with their beady black eyes, as if he was juicy piece of meat.

Based on the rumbling stomach from them, yep, he is their lunch.

Curse his luck! Why it wasn't old gladiator fight instead?! Why it has to be dogs?! He never like dogs unless it was Takeshi's Jirou!

The dogs barked and start running at him. Tsuna didn't even think.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!"

He ran laps around the room. Cursing the fates, his Vongola Luck, and whoever think it was funny.

~X~

Issei groaned and slowly sat up. "Oww... where's the truck that hit me?" His heard pounding hard, as if a marching band was performing rehearsal there. And a poor one to boot. He blinked few times before realizing he was laying down in a mattress, in a pure white room. The lines between the wall, ceiling, and ground was nonexistent.

At least there's some furniture like the mattress he was on, and a bookshelf filled with few book, a tape casette, an a note. Not far from the bookshelf is a 21 inch tv with a DVD player attached to it.

Issei read the note first.

_For Hyoudou Issei_

_This letter is just-in-case you awake 'here' and I'm not present to explain things on you_

_I'm your Alter-Ego, you should already know about my existence. You may call me Tsuna. I'm 'awake' when your—our—family was in danger that night. You know which one I'm talking about. You can put all your personality shift onto me._

_Right now we are in danger and I took control as you want me to. We are connected to each other, so if you want to know what I was doing with your body, turn on the "TV". There's several tape you better watch to know how I put us in that situation. Watch for the label, though._

_Also, don't be surprised if you hear me talking out of nowhere. This is your—our—head. What I—You—we think echoed here. Loud. Only when the TV was on and I/You don't block others out._

_Yes Issei. You can blocked me if you really want to._

"...okay?" Issei blinked slowly. That was... nice of him.

Perhaps he judged his alter ego, Tsuna, too early.

Walking to the tv, Issei marveled at how smooth and realistic the furniture are. He clearly remember this tv being from department stores, the one he had been eyeing for months but his parents said they don't have enough money to buy it.

Ignoring sudden pang, and the fact the room darkened to solemn shade of blue, Issei turn on the tv. What he saw made him cursing in bafflement.

"What the FUCK?!"

Because if that wasn't rabid dog in dog fight ring a la American Movie, he doesn't know what that was. And they are clearly more menacing and scary and _dangerous_ this close. And Tsuna was running laps with those menaces chasing him.

Itou-san is so going to chew him out and pull his ear so hard it's miracle they still attached to his head. Heck, if his mom knew, she will tanned his hide so red it will glow in the dark, and tell he is grounded until he's an old man, before passing out in shock.

Issei stared at the screen, before rummaging through the label until he found the latest date. Quickly she put it on the DVD player and press play.

He watch how Tsuna purges out the drug from their system. He saw Tsuna was brought into Yakuza territory and instead panicking, he sassed back the Big Boss himself. Damn. Now that's guts. No wonder Issei was calm almost all the time. He also saw Tsuna was tossed into a cell for _hours_ (there's blackout with white word 'Time Skip—Several Hours Later') and dragged to this room.

He saw Tsuna stealing the gun.

Issei sweatdrop.

"If you have the gun why don't you use it? It has bullet, right?" He can't help but ask.

Tsuna tripped over nothing. Double the sweatdrop.

"_WHY I'M SO STUPID I FORGOT THAT?!" _His inner monologue echoed loudly here.

Triple the sweatdrop.

"I' stuck with bipolar Alter Ego... did I somehow get head concussion as well that night?"

"_Oh shut up yer Idiot." _Grumbled Tsuna, clearly heard that one, as he quickly get up on his feet and put impressive distance between himself and the dog. _"You almost walk to Police Office with vengeance intent and no long term plan. Or should I remind you on that Tomato Prank four days ago?" _Issei blushed in embarrassment and anger.

Dammit! He remember! Probably recorded that one too for shit and giggles!

"Just shoot the dogs!"

"_Yes yes mom." _Tsuna mock-sighed and put out the gun. He/they watched how the dogs skidded to halt at the sight of gun. Tsuna aimed the weapon at them and...

/BANG!/

"_Now that's effective one."_

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Orenda

* * *

Orenda (N)  
A Mystical force present in all people that empowers them to affect the world or to effect changes in their own lives

* * *

/BANG!/

Tsuna watched in satisfaction when the dog stopped and whimpered, even though the bullet didn't even grazed them. It seems that they are trained to follow the order _or else_ and have been threatened by gun. So much their survival instinct immediately kicked in and told them to _stop _when Tsuna pull the trigger.

"WHAT?!" The ugly boss exclaimed. "How did you—"

"Your men must be pretty clumsy to put this gorgeous on child's reach~" Sing-songed Tsuna. Twirling the gun in his finger. Its weight fit right in even in this untrained body.

The fact it model CZ75 1ST, the same one Reborn favored the most, was icing on the cake.

"_Who is Reborn?"_

Ah darn. He forgot now he shared link with Issei. Oh well,

'_An utter annoying, sadistic, trolling pain in the ass who just won't take No as answer. His sense of humor is wicked on good day, and absolutely headache and bloody at worst. But he also a very determined and skilled person you can't help but trust him.'_

"_Where do you meet him?"_

'_Later. We got something else to do.'_

The Boss was so angry a child bested his (maybe) prized attack dogs, and ordered his men to take care of Tsuna personally. Those men burst in to the room, either with blazing guns or sharp knives. Although they must be thinking Tsuna was just lucky, and only three men come to face him.

"_Can you take them out?"_

'_Fret not. I've been worse.' _Like, thrown headfirst to Mafia War in the Future-that-Never-Was because that version of him think a teenager can do better than adults. They were extremely Lucky and blessed that nobody from their side were dead, but everyone come out intact. well, more or less in mental department. Tsuna swore that alternate of him must be inheriting Iemitsu's imbecile brain!

He waited until they come close to him, put on a gentle smile on his face. The smile turned wicked and rather scary when they are in his range. In a flash, Tsuna raised his gun and fired. It missed Moron #1 by hair, startled them.

There's a difference between shooting a Rabid Dog who was about to maim you, and shooting a human. The later is always hard for the first time.

Tsuna didn't stay idle. He quickly thrown himself to the Moron #2, who was utter moron for only brought gun and no knife on person. Moron #2, who haven't recover a kid dare to use a gun, and with sharp accuracy, was wholefully unprepared for the impact. He fell on the ground, hard, and hitting his head with loud THUD. When Moron #1 and #3 recover, Tsuna stampede on his chest and face. Hard. Giving him bruise and concussion... and a new facial "tattoo".

/BANG! BANG!/

"Get back here you brat!" The Moron #1 scowled. Shooting Tsuna blindly. The brunet replied by running and zapping around like sweet-toothed child on sugar rush.

"You gotta catch me first!" He replied. Shooting back at Moron #1. He aimed at arms and legs, not chest.

"_You're weird."_

'_I'm awake when you receive permanent mental scar for lifetime. Of course I'm bound to become weird!'_

"_Ugh... point. Hey, where's Moron #3?"_

...that's right. Where is he? He can't possibly ru...

"Got ya!" Tsuna felt a strong punch at his back which sends his balance off-kilter. He then being pulled by scruff of his neck a la kitchen. "You think you can escape us, brat?! Your luck just ran out!"

Tsuna grinned. "Or _NOT!" _He then swing his legs and do something that made every other male in this room, Issei include, cringing.

He kicked Moron #3 in the balls. Hard. And, awww... is that sound of his balls bursting?

"I-IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Moron #3 let Tsuna go dropped dead on the floor. Tears streaming down his face as he cradling his now busted Family Jewel. Tsuna turned around and kicked his ass, literally, as bonus point, take off the man's shoes, and threw the shoes at stunned Moron #1. He then flipped a bird on the dumbstruck boss before made a mad dash out of this place. Cackles all the way.

"_T-Tsuna..." _Issei's voice was rather high-pitched. _"What... was... THAT?!"_

'_Balls Busting.' _The once Decimo cackles in glee. _'If you kick any men down there, they will dropped dead because it's hurt so much... unless if they wore crotch armor, which means the one busted will be your feet. It's also very traumatic for any males in the world. The Moron #3 is not going to have kids anytime soon.'_

He was so glad Lussuria gave him Totally-Savage-but-Effective Self-Defense Class after the fifth time his Guardians drove him sneaking out for drink and he ended up kidnapped by some sicko just because he's pretty. And this is the first move he taught Principessa once she hit seven.

"_...I want to pity him, but we have more important things to do... right?"_

'_Yup.'_

There's sounds of footsteps running from almost all directions. The louder came from behind Tsuna.

"Find the brat!"

"Where did he go?!"

"He must be not too far!"

"There he is!"

Whoops, Tsuna thinks as he run faster. Pushed Sun and Cloud Mix to the legs. He can felt Issei become curious, he can see the flame now but doesn't know what they are, but thankfully he keep his silence. It was not the right time for Q&A session. The amber-eyed brunet saw a big decorative vase. He pushed it down and kicked it to his pursuers.

The "leader" crash the vase, shattering it. Some others jumping back and holding their feet. Yelped in pain as they stepped on the shards.

Issei take a turn to the left. Passing by a garden where four or five mens saw him and chase after him.

"That's the brat!"

It was kitchen. And it was empty. No staff in sight but they leave something stewing on the stove. Sweet. Tsuna went to the stove and put on some cooking gloves mean to open the oven and put/take whatever put inside it. When the pursuers finally caught him here, he grab the pot by lids and threw it as hard as he could.

"GYAAAAHHHH!"

The content spill on Pursuer #1 and #2, and the pot hit Pursuer #1 dead on in the head followed by a ladle. It was boiling so it must be hurt.

But there's Pursuer #3, #4, and #5.

Tsuna grab the nearby knives fro knife-set and threw them carefully. The best he could get, however, was to graze pursuer #6's hands, and give pursuer #5 impromptu uneven haircut. He the get the cooking oil from the counter and pour it to the floor. Causing slippery floor which made them slipped and landed on their face.

Reinforcements come.

Tsuna jumped on the long table and kicked watermelon at Reinforcement #1, threw pumpkin at #2, and hurl a still-alive crab at #3, who immediately screamed as the crustacean hanging from his ear like demented, weird earring. It was somewhat comical. But his hands and feet hurt. It seems his body was at limit.

"_Left!" _Warned Issei.

Tsuna didn't even think. He grab the nearest thing to his hand, shove it at the sneaking man's nostril, and squeeze it hard. Greenish paste comes out and the man screamed before run to somewhere to wash the burning pain outl. Tsuna blinked and looked down at what he shoved on that man's nose.

Wasabi paste.

'_Praise whoever invented this!'_

"_Amen"_

Pocketed the paste as emergency ammunition, Tsuna carefully get off of the table but not before grab a pair of rather sharp knives as weapon. Mercilessly he stabbed Pursuer #1 and #2 in the feet using them, steal their purse, before he made mad dash to the garden. Climbed the tallest, biggest tree, until he is high enough and stays here.

"_...Err... shouldn't we try to escape now?" _Issei blinked.

'_Nope. The whole place is in shambles. A mere kid at age 9 and half manage to bested at least a dozen adults. And not just any adults but trained yakuza men. On top of that the kid is armed.' _Tsuna still have the gun, but save it for later.

He doesn't know how much bullet left. He will check it later when things cooled off.

"_But we are still in the territory! Can't we just... jump? I mean, beyond the fence is not their place anymore, right?"_

'_True. But they can easily send someone after us. Better wait here until things calmed down... several hours if I get it right.'_

"_Our hands are going numb...' _Mumbled Issei. _'Are you sure they won't find us here?"_

'_A survival instinct for dummy: Climb up a tree and stay quiet. Adults rarely, if ever, looked up what was above them if they hear nothing suspicious. Now hush. I gotta peel my ears out.'_

"_Peel your ears out?!"_

'_It's a phrase! Not like I'll actually do it dammit!'_

"_...I'm hungry."_

'_Considering last time we ate was yesterday's dinner, no doubt. And it's... five p.m., I think. Hard to see the sun position from here.'_

* * *

To Issei's surprise, Tsuna's words proven to be true. The guards didn't bother to checked who might be perching on the trees. As long as they didn't made any sounds, they are safe. By time the moon was up in the sky and their hands and legs feels like dead, they finally can jumped over the fence and walks away carefully.

"Well... that was enlightening." Muttered Tsuna. Amber eyes partially hidden behind the bangs as he observe for possible pursuer. You can't be too wary.

"_Yeah... but can we just get food already?" _Whines Issei. _"Aren't you starve? Or Alter Ego doesn't need food?"_

'_Oh don't be ridiculous. This body is yours as it was mine. If you starved so do I.' _Tsuna find a hidden shelter and count the bills. Total he got 40000 Yen.

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" _Howled Issei, eyes bulging in disbelief. Tsuna almost want to laughing because he just can see the face. It was that funny. Think again... Issei never touched that much of money in his life.

'_Hey. It's Yakuza. They probably got fat wallet if they're high enough. I dare to bet those guys weren't even in upper echelons.' _Being a Boss of Former Mafia Famiglia on top of operating a multi millions dollar company makes you know the exact amount your employee should get. It's depends on how good their performance are. _'Since we have this much of money... wanna treat? We could go with pizza.'_

Issei's eyes sparkles in delight. _"Really?" _He only had pizza once, at his sixth birthday. But then his expression dropped. _"H-how about we buy something cheap and get train ticket home instead? We could use the money to pay for Mom's meds."_

He learn the hard way that medicine is NOT cheap. Hospitalizing is _worse_. Having that huge of bill would helped.

'_Ah... the department store, then. They usually hold big discount for pre-cooked food at night.'_

* * *

"Hurry up!"

Issei tapped his feet impatiently. Puffing up his cheek and crossing his hands. Dammit, why did Tsuna take so long choosing the food?! It wasn't even from different variety and their prices all are the same! What took him so long to just pick one and get to cashier?!

"_Hush, be patient. I'm choosing here."_

"I can see that dammit! Why don't you just choose one?!"

"I'm searching the best one."

"Huh?"

"Please take a look on them." Issei saw through the screen. Tsuna was spreading that orange flame-like energy thinly. He almost screamed and ask what his alter ego was doing, until he notice they don't burn. And it seems only they who can see that energy. "The Sky Flame have Harmony property. It's more than music related. You can practically feel compability between anything it touches if you trained hard enough."

That's right. Somehow Issei felt like each of those meal had timer on them. Ticking off.

"These pre-made meal put on discount because they are near their expired date. I'm searching for the most fresh and nutritious. It was bit hard, so please be patient." After few more minutes, Tsuna finally made his choice. Issei cheered. Finally! Dinner! Better yet, he picked up two because dammit if their stomach isn't starved.

They switched place once find a safe place to eat, and Issei devour the meal with fervor.

'_So... Tsuna-san.'_

"_Hm?"_

'_That orange flame-like energy... what was that?'_

"_Oh. That's called Flames."_

Figure it! So uncreative!

'_But they aren't normal fire!'_

"_Who ever said they are?" _Tsuna shot back, amusement evident in his tone. _"They are life force. Ki, Chi, whatever you call it. Manifestation of Your Will. Well, I personally called them Dying Will Flames."_

Issei choked on the sushi.

'_WHY?!'_

"_Because they appear when we were in grave danger—remember that night? You were almost dead if not for it. Same with earlier. We would've mauled to death. But we don't want to die. Not you, not me. That power reacted with our will to stay alive no matter what the cost and surfacing. That's where the Dying Will part come from."_

That... made sense. In a way.

'_Are they always orange?' _Because he can't tell if the slight blip of yellow is trick of light or if that truly happens.

"_Nah. There's Seven of them. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Purple. Like rainbow. Each color represent different type."_

'_Passion Red, Storm. Harmony Orange, Sky. Cheerful Yellow, Sun. Attracting Green, Lightning. Tranquil Blue, Rain. Sly Indigo, Mist. Solitary Purple, Cloud.' _Issei remember odd description he had for people's aura. _'That was Flames all along?'_

"_Yep. Dying Will Flames, all humans have it. It's their will to live no matter how hard life would get. The stronger one's Will, the stronger the Flame become. Some people had one, some had multiple. We are in the later case."_

'_Really?'_

"_Yup. Both of us are Primary Sky, but with different secondaries. Yours are Storm and Sun, mine are Cloud and Mist."_

'_...why different?'_

"_Personality, for one." _Tsuna shrugged. _"Another reason is I awake when you are under strong distress and great danger and thus my very first instinct is to protect you even using unsavory means. You on other hand grow up in normal environment so it's quite normal if you are more positive-oriented."_

Issei sweatdropped. _'...I don't think Storm is positive feeling.'_

"_Nah. That's your temper tantrum. Plus Storm and Mist are rather common. Sky, on other hand, is absolutely rare. You better hide it if you can."_

'_How did you know it all?'_

"_Snooping around using your body while you sleep." _That's a lie. But Issei didn't need to know about the little botched reincarnation tidbit... not for now. _"Either way, you gotta hurry up and get to the train station. I don't know how many train left. It was pretty late and even if we get the train, do you want to walk all way home in middle of night?"_

Issei stopped in whatever he was doing. He shifted his weight. _'Well... about that...'_

"_Hm?"_

Why did Tsuna have bad feeling on it?

'_They are the one who cause this mess, right?'_

"_That Night, Father's Death, and our kidnapping? Yeah. In fact they took s because the Night failed to do so. Why?"_

He had a direction where it would lead... dammit Issei.

'_What do you think if we raid the place and burned it to the ground?' _Issei's smile was somewhat dark and hungry with revenge. _'I vowed to carry it our, if you didn't remember. And they made mom like that. They should pay for that, as well.'_

Oh shit.

TBC

**AN: ****Wasabi Scene above was inspired when w****atch Assassination Classroom and saw Karma shoved up Wasabi Paste and something else on an Assassin's nose.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for long not updates! And sorry if this chapter was awful.**

Chapter 7: Egocentric

Egocentric (adj)  
Thinking only of oneself, without regard for the feelings or desires of others; self-centered

"_HYOUDOU ISSEI! STOP THIS INSANITY IN THIS INSTANT, YOUNG MAN!"_

Issei winces at the loud shrieking and banging from inside his head. Ugh, it feels like someone set a bomb off and then group of banshee set up a choir. But he did not stop moving, instead he circling around the Yakuza estate, trying to find a way in that didn't involve the front door or climbing up a wall.

The wall in this side is smooth with nothing to climb onto, unlike the other side which had trees. And the front and back door is a no no considering the men seem to use their brain a little better by stationing guard dogs there.

Well... at least it's midnight and the patrol isn't that great... upstart gang indeed.

"_YOU ARE DEAD MAN, YA HEAR ME? A _**DEAD**_ MAN! I SWEAR IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL—"_

'_Sorry,' _Issei winces in apology before shutting up the link. He knew he _is_ a dead man walking. If this won't kill him, with rushing in without proper plan or knowledge about patrol and such, then Tsuna certainly _will_. Issei don't look forward to their meeting.

Plus this is perfect opportunity for his revenge plan, with the target is close and he got perfect weapon for that.

The gun fit his hand nicely. Not too heavy or too light. A little too big but he can handle it with both hands. He might keep it with him even after he return. Who know if he need it again in the future?

"Ah."

There's a way in. There's a cargo truck come to the estate. Issei quickly hitchhiking it. Using the Sky's Harmony to blend in unnoticed while hanging for his dear life. It comes handy, those Flames. Too bad he only know what Sky is capable of.

...and perhaps bit of Sun.

"No, focus Issei, focus!" He slapped himself and quickly hides out of way when some of the henchmen unloaded the truck. He doesn't know what was the package contain and he damn well doesn't want to know. He sat there, silent and unmoving like statue, until he absolutely sure no one was here to caught him up.

_Rule Number #5: You don't make Noise or god-forbid nuisance of yourself._

Issei took off his shoes and tip-toed around the place. This is going to kill his feet, but if it means less noise when walking, bleeding feet is "cheap" price to paid. He quickly climb up a tree when he heard some footsteps and stay there. Watching while holding his breath when the Patrol Squad #1 walk directly under him.

He waited for quite some time here. Tsuna did hammer that if he want to sneak , he had to watch for patrol squads and find best opportunity to sneak.

'_What I won't give for a cup of coffee right now?' _Issei lamenting his stupid-rash decision to go straight for attack without planning or bringing supplies. His eyelids were heavy and he just want to sleep but noooooo... he can't sleep. If he sleep he'll fall and if he fall it will alert the patrol. And if they found him, well, he will never wakes up again.

There's so much adrenaline can keep at bay.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, Issei carefully climbed down the tree and tip-toeing his way around. Never forget to look up and around to see if there's surveillance camera.

...there's one.

Gulping, Issei raised the gun, aim... and fire. The first miss the camera. Issei clicked his teeth before readjusting the aim and fire again. This time it's bull's eye. The Camera shattered...

...and alarm turned off.

_Rule Number #1 of Life and MUST ALWAYS REMEMBER: No plan survive the contact so LEARN HOW TO ROLL WITH PUNCHES, BITCH!_

"Oh fuck me sideways." He ran from his current place and in search for hiding place. Nope. Not kitchen. Not yard. Not tree. Overused and if those men are smart, they will discover him in no time. Where to hide where to hide where to hide...

Aha! A ventilation! Bit too Spy Movie-ish for his liking, and who knows if it was a trap, but right now Issei take anything he can get his hand on!

He put his hand around the trail, and tried to pull it off. Oh fuck it! This thing was secured bit too well! He can't pull it!

"I hear some noise here!"

"Thief?"

"Dunno, just get 'em!"

'_OH COME ON YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP! JUST GET OFF DAMMIT! JUST... GO AWAY!' _What he won't do to destroy this shitty piece of...

To Issei's bewilderment, his hand lit up in red fire—Storm Flame, if he remember it right—which quickly "ate" the scrap metal. Leaving unguarded ventilation in its wake.

"...this is ridiculous to point it was not funny anymore." The brunette stated. Things were looking up on him it was past funny and rapidly approaching annoying. Too many good things fell upon him when he had feeling, it should be "Rat Ass" version of Bad Luck. So far, the only bad thing he experienced, is kidnapped and thrown into dogfighting ring.

...and caught in rain when waiting at afternoon earlier.

The footsteps become louder, and Issei decided to not questioned his luck. He bend down to his knees and start crawling in, as fast as he can go.

~X~

"H-hyaaaaahhh! F-faster!"

"You love it, huh, bitch? Here you got it!"

"*Moans*"

'_ASDFGHJKL OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!' _Issei quickly shut his eyes closed and cover his ears to block out the... ahem, moans and noise from... err... activity below, while internally freaking out._ 'MY EYES! I CAN'T UNSEE IT! GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAYDAY MAYDAY! BRAIN BLEACH! BRAIN BLEACH!'_

Suffice to say, he was mortified for life.

Whimpering and fold himself, Issei tried to block out the sounds. This is bad idea. So, so so bad. If this was a nightmare then wake him up! He take anything, monster included, but not THIS!

It feels like eternity until the noise quieted down. Hesitantly, and rightfully so, Issei peeking up from ventilation. His position give him lot of view advantages. A double edge sword considering what kind of horror he had just witness.

Mother, your son is no longer pure. Please do forgive him.

Even though the... bedroom activities... had ended, the man, and it was the ugly boss he had been searching, what a luck, was still here. He dozed off exhaustedly in the bed with that pretty lady whose body filled with bruises and covered in that yucky sticky white thingie...

...in a way it was similar to what happened to his mom.

Does that man had... had... had _rape _her, too?!

Anger filled his senses, like burning inferno itself.

Okay. No more dozing around. It's time to get serious. Target was there. Right on the line. Just aim and pull the trigger and he will be gone. Issei just had to made sure he didn't shot the poor woman even by accident!

Okay. Issei take a deep breath and—

"...why..." He whispered, confused. "Why I can't..."

Why his hands are trembling? Why he can't pull the trigger? Tsuna can. He can aim and pull the trigger without care in the world. He do it as easy as breathing. Bored, even. Then, since Tsuna is part of him, then Issei should be able to do the same, right?

Then why his hands can't stop shaking?

What is this feeling in his chest? It feels like Tsuna decided to drop tons worth of rock at his chest!

The woman would get shoot if his hands can't stop shaking!

'_Calm down.' _Issei forcefully told himself. Tried to sound like Tsuna. Calm, soothing. _'Calm down. Take. A. Deep breath. Hold it tight.' _He grips the gun so tight he think it start to cracking down under the pressure. His palms are sweaty. He afraid it might slip off and end his chance to take his revenge for once and forever. _'Calm down. Aim. At. The. Bastard.' _He shifted the gun a few degree to the left.

'_That's right. Calm down. Think clear.' _Issei's breathe was heavy and short. _'Aim and the head and...'_

Here it is. Don't be scared! Don't hesitated! It was what he want! He had promise this, didn't he? Then he can't be afraid! Can't stepped out! Can't and won't! It's do or die!

"You can do it..."

_Pull the Trigger._

BANG!

Time seemed to slow. It feels like someone had press slow-motion button of universe. Issei watched with clarity when the bullet released from the barrel, aimed at the bastard's head. The sound of bullet meeting skull echoed **loudly**in his ears, as do the sound of something crack, and blood splattering all over the pillow and the woman's face.

"A-aaaa..."

W-wait.

T-that wasn't just blood, was that? T-that was the brain matter too, right?! And... and it splattered over the pillow and the woman's face, right? RIGHT?! It's sickening. Disgusting.

And he caused it?!

Oh. My. God.

W-what had he done...?

Issei feel like his insides were turned upside down. He can feel his pathetic dinner was about to go out through the way they come in. Urkh!

"That was rather impressive, for a brat." A melodious, yet cold and scathing voice stated.

Issei stared and find the woman sat on the bed. Casually wiped off the... the... the whatever liquid stained her body with rag from the floor. Completely unbothered with the fact she wore nothing to hide her body. She was smiling, as if Issei do something to amuse her than killed, err... what to say it? Her rapist? Or because Issei killed him, she was amused?

So confusing. Perhaps he should've asked Tsu—

"—_HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN IN UNDERWEAR ONLY AND SHARE THE PICTURE TO THE WHOLE TOWN YOU—"_

Nope. Latter. He's still cursing him out right now.

"Come out, brat. I know you're there. I won't hand you to this fatso's henchmen."

Issei debates whether he should comply, or just find out where this ventilation lead. Um... that was hard question. In he go this way, he can do things by himself and lessen chance being caught. He mean, someone can just popped into the room anytime, right? He don't want to fight again. Not too soon. But if he comply then he can ask her, help her even. Two people are better than one. And perhaps supply the bullet while filching more money and some things he can sell in pawn shop.

Uhmm... what to choose, what to choose...

"You are clearly armed and I am not. What can I do? Screaming at you to death?"

...okay. yeah. She can't do anything to him.

Reluctantly, Issei kicked the ventilation open and jumped down to the floor. Hissing when he feel his ankle twisted a bit because of rough landing. Ouch. He was so looking up for parkour once he get home!

"Hmm... I don't suppose you are hitman?"

"No."

"Heir of rival Yakuza gang?"

"...no."

"Some petty thief that trying his luck only to stumbled on disgusting sight and decide to end the torment early and ensure it won't be repeated?"

"...minus the thief, please."

"Oh, I get it." The woman chuckle. "This idiot had decided to target the wrong sort of person, and you decide to take revenge on him, right?"

Dead on. How did she know it?

"Wipe that expression, boy." The woman snapped. "In Underworld, open book expression will get you killed faster than you can say _"Oops"_. Learn some pokerface and acting skill."

Issei nodded dumbly. "Why did you tell me that?" He blurted out.

"Why, hm?" The woman put on some clothes. Oh. That was a pretty dress. And functional too. "Well, guess I owe you some for offing this bastard without I have to lift any finger. Or waste any bullet."

Eh? So she's also after this guy's life? "Then why did you...?"

A sneer appears on her face. "Do you think I enjoy it? Hell-fucking-no. I hate every second of it. If not for my _daddy dearest_," she spat the last two words in pure sarcasm, "arranged thing so he can get more minion to played around, I would never stepped a place in this shithole. But, you know, women's battle is different than a man. If a man's battle is macho death match, then woman plot and ploy using eight forked tongue. If that failed, then we have no other option but fight. I wish I can set this place to fire, though. That gonna be _glorious_."

"...I want to burn this place, too." Issei stated, happy that someone is in same opinion with him. "But after I loot something useful."

He needs money to buy ticket back to Tokyo, bus ticket back to Kuoh, and some to paid off his Mom's meds. And grocery shopping.

"Money, eh?" The woman mused. "Guess I can help you. Listen. This one is idiot since he hoard his wealth in certain room not far from here. Get out from this room, take turn left. You will walk in straight until you saw a tacky painting. It's so tacky you can't possibly miss it. Then take another left turn. The Treasure room is at end of that corridor. Here's the key. Got it?"

Issei nodded.

"Thank you, onee-chan." He said.

"Onee-chan, hm?" The woman smiled strangely.

~X~

"_Listen, boy. Men, especially those pathetic idiots, doesn't use their brain. Oh no. That, was just a decoration. They thinking with their smaller brain."_

"_What's a smaller brain?"_

"_Meaning they are more likely reduced to bumbling idiots, like monkeys, when pretty lady like me pass through."_

"_Oooohhh."_

"_Now, since clearly there's a guard 'cause you broke in, let onee-chan clear the way. You, hide in the shadows till all clear, ok?"_

"_Ok~"_

"_Oh. And the Vault's passcode is 9-62-22-0_

Issei chuckled. "Onee-chan is really nice. Hope she'll be okay." He muttered to himself, as he sneaking to the what that nee-chan dubbed as 'Treasure Room'. Take a straight path till he found the tacky statue, then turn left. Easy peachy. And that statue **is** easy to spot. It was so ugly in garish colour Issei gagged at the sight. Whoever made it must be have zero sense of art, and whoever think it was pretty must be blind.

Room at the end... aha! There is it!

Quickly unlocked the door, Issei gleefully squealed when he saw pile of wealth there! Look at that pile of gold! And that pretty painting! And that piece of art! Now, _**that **_was what he called art! Not that tacky statue earlier! Ooohh... too bad he can't bring them with him. His pocket isn't that big!

He can only pick several bills from the vault till his pocket stuffed almost full—hopefully somewhere along five or six digits, and some pretty and expensive accessories he wore under his clothes like this necklace with pretty green stone, and this ring with red stone. If anyone ask, he claim those are his mother's.

This will shut Tsuna up! Issei thought with giddy. Now he can't complaining about his recklessness when it actually this ea—

"?!"

The place... it was... how? Why?

"_I wish I can set this place to fire."_

That onee-chan?! She can't be-!

~X~

"Foolish boy."

Standing in front of the now burning mansion, that woman lit up a cigar. Her expression is cold and amused.

"Haven't I told you, we woman plot and ploy using our eight forked tongue? Oh right. He is just child. He can't hope to understand what eight forked tongue mean, does he?"

She was a rather famous in the clique. The sole heir of her family Yakuza. Supposedly the position went to one of her brother, since in the family, male heir is more valuable than female one. But she never been the princess type, only being pretty and obedient. Nope. She was one of the boys and as eldest, it was her within her right to claim Heir position.

Killing her own brothers had been laughably easy. They think she was sweet wallflower who can't even harm a fly. Fool. The lots of them.

Women fight with their dual-meaning words, pretty face, and deceptively brilliant smile. They should've know about it yet stubbornly ignore that. Now they're dead and she was the heir of the throne. Not her brothers, not her useless sister. And certainly not this stupid and weak man her father set her to marry.

Killed by an amateur? Ha! Like hell she gonna marry him.

"Well," grinning predatory, "I thank you for such service, boy. But I can't afford loose canon so... no hard feelings, Ok? It was natural in underworld, after all. If you survive, well..."

Smoking from cigarette, she left the burning mansion.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Murphy Law

* * *

_Murphy's Law  
If Anything Can Go Wrong, __**It Will**_

* * *

Issei cursed himself and his idioticy. Of course that woman gonna set this place on fire! She hated this place enough to admit it and she either didn't know or didn't care if Issei was still inside or not.

In underworld, it's dog eat dog world.

In underworld, you are alone surrounded by vipers.

In underworld, one of cardinal rules, do NOT expect good things come without a catch. American was right. There's no such thing as free lunch. You HAD and WILL pay for fortune, one way or another.

Groaning, Issei tore off his jacket's sleeve and use it as scarf to cover his mouth and nose. The smoke made breathe become an issue _very_ quickly.

Next time someone is being kind to him without asking for a payment, whatever form it is, he'll say no and leave. If they still persist to annoy him, he will introduce them to his fist, or shoot them. Depends on the condition.

That's it, if he didn't charcoaled to death first.

Seeing a window, Issei got an idea. He could break the window, jumped out, and landed safely outside. The worst was he would get cuts from glass shards, and some bruises if not broken bones. Not like he wasn't at ground floor or anything. It was, admittedly, a crazy, stupid Idea, but still better idea than navigating his way out of this burning place and turned into overcooked meat.

Plus Tsuna was already vexed at him for... do something without proper plan and now caught in this mess. What's one more could do?

/CRASH/

Unhesitatingly, Issei jumped at the window. The impact was enough to shatter the glass and the brunette landing roughly at the hot, hard ground outside. Pretty sure bruises will start blooming soon, if not already. Wincing in pain as the shards digging into his skin. Especially at his left hand, since he rip off the sleeve to act as makeshift scarf.

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." He winced. "Note to self, next time you jump at window, make sure you wore long sleeves."

At least he had sense to twist his body so that he didn't land on his left side, otherwise he need medical attention, like about, NOW.

"What was that sound?"

Issei freeze.

"Did someone jumped out of window?"

"Who was it?"

"Find 'em!"

'_Oh for love of—!' _Issei cursed mentally and forced his shaky legs to stand and walk as fast as they could.

He can't risked get caught. Not now. Not when his revenge was done and all he need is return to Kuoh and paid for medic while waiting his mom to awake. This is only the last blunder in his way. He had come this far. He can't fail.

After all, if he let himself be caught, he will get killed. There's too many ways to off someone.

Thanks to the commotion, the remaining survivors were more worried about the building caught on fire, the nosy neighbor, and calls for ambulance _and_ police. In short, they were overworked and have to think fast to save their own hide, have no time to notice small details. Allowing Issei to sneak out as long as he was careful.

Escape from Yakuza stronghold for second time, this time with bigger loots, done.

Next... searching for Train Station and purchase ticket to Tokyo, without alerting police or well-meaning-but-nosy adults that he had just involved with an arson and wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. All while navigating unknown territory known as Osaka and what kind of fresh hell this place can offer.

...it shouldn't be hard, right? Isse just survive a kidnapping attempt, degraded Dog Ring battle, chased by several groups of Yakuza, and had his first... *gulp* first k-kill... and survive an arson. Surely navigating his way out would be stroll in the park, right? He had Intuition, after all.

What the worst could happens?

~X~

*Growl~*

Issei take back his words. This is fucking hard.

First, he had no idea which part of Osaka he was at. He's lost. Being kidnapped tends to do that to you, and he didn't have courage to ask for some pointer in fear someone will call police. Last thing he want is for police to be involved. He's still carried gun and large sum of money in his half-ruined jacket. That bounds to raise questions. Questions that Issei have no intent to answer.

Second, Issei was tired. And hungry. SO so so hungry he can eat half-grown calf all by himself and still have room for dessert. Last night's dinner barely fill, and the sun was halfway to west. Issei had walks for almost whole day, with few short rest here and there.

Apparently carried large sum of money around makes you a prime target for purse-snatcher and some low-level thug. And Issei tends to choose the alley to dodge adults.

Now here he was. Resting his strained legs in the dark alley somewhere at Osaka, stomach growling, ask to be filled. Even some bread crumbs or almost expired meal would be welcomed. Anything to fill it even by a little. Filthy Jacket pocket full of money he illegally acquired, and painted target on his back. And he had only three bullets left.

His face was smeared with dirt and dried blood. His left arm was hastily bandaged, something to be expected from a child.

A _Child_.

Issei want to cry.

He isn't even teenager. He was still in elementary student. Yet his hand had take lives. Lives. Plural. And no one forced him. A child like him isn't supposed to be like this. He should've been at home, playing games or reading comid or watching tv show. Waiting dinner to be served. Making nuisance of himself and get scolded by his parent. Not sitting at this filthy place, plagued by memory of dying screams, smell or burning flesh, and warm, fresh blood smear across his hand and face. Exhausted beyond belief. Mental and physical.

"**Oh... what a delicious smell this is. You are taste good, aren't you?"**

Add fighting for his life to the list, please.

Issei take a look to whatever, whoever, address him in such creepy manner, and almost piss himself in fear.

'_My life, WHY?!'_

What he saw was a creature that wasn't out of place from Old folklore or creepypasta sites, or those fantasy-horror movie. A humanoid monster with upper half body is of a almost naked woman with her breast barely covered by stained bandages, yet with arms replaced with giant praying mantis' front legs, and the lower half of body is of a spider. The smile was enough to made grown man pissed themselves and run for momma.

Normally Issei would run away screaming, too, but right now he was too tired to think straight and logically.

Instead do the sensible thing and running, Issei forced his body to take a stance. Rigid in fight or flee stance. Gun pointed at the... woman(?) head even though there's only three bullet left. Well, if he can nail her at between eyes then he shouldn't be that worried.

The woman? Creature? chuckled at Issei's show of courage.

"**What a reckless boy. Ah, but the relentless stubborn ones always taste the best." **She licked her pale lips. **"I'll made sure to prepare you **_**well**_**."**

Disgust. That's all Issei could felt. Something about that sentence made him felt even more filthier than he already is. He want nothing but soak in hot spring and scrub himself raw after hearing that sentence.

"Like... hell!" He scowled at pulled the trigger. It went past the woman's ear by a centimeter. A damn miss!

Scowling even harder, Issei willed himself to _stand_ and _move_ from his spot and avoid being shish-kebab by that insect appendages. It made him get in close vicinity to the monster, however, and Issei barely had a split second to ponder what he have to do next, before decided to hell with it and shot one of the legs.

Black blood poured from the wound and Issei grimaced when it hit him. Eugh!

"**You stupid human!"**

He totally forgot about the upper body. His exhaustion made his brain work slower. Next thing Issei knew was a pain in his side as he got smacked and send flying to the wall. A spiderweb formed with loud CRACK!

Issei's vision blurred. His body was hurt. Every inch screaming in pain, begging to _Hurt! Stop, just STOP!_ He groaned.

Was it just him or there's a doubles of that she-monster?

"Hisss!"

He hissed in pain when that insect limb caressed his face, drawing blood from the shallow wound. He hoped it wasn't poisonous.

"**Hmph. You have quite a spirit. Type who is too stubborn to die. I guess I can thanking whoever put you through the ring... and made them join us, of course."**

Issei groaned. He can felt the pain and exhaustion was about to overtake him. "Fuck... you... and go die... in hell..."

She-monster laughed. **"Hell? Oh darling~" **She cooed. **"I come from hell. But if you want a tour guess I can give you one."**

HUH?! What does that mean?! Is she a devil-demon-monster straight from hell-something?! He thought she is some freak experiment subject goes insane! God knows what crazy scientist can comes up with! But to think she is genuine monster?! One from honest-to-God _Hell?!_

What have he gotten himself involved with?!

Surely she isn't bluffing, is she?

"What do you m—"

Sharp, burning pain invades his body. Then... coldness, numb, and darkness.

Last thing Issei heard was a sickening sweet voice like poison.

"**It's noon but... Good Night. And Don't Wake Up Again."**

**~X~**

***Growl***

Hoshi paused and looked at his familiar. "What happens?" He ask. Short and straight to the point.

A bark.

"Stray devil? In this area?"

***Grrrrrrrr***

"Are you serious?" The fallen Angel looked at the canine incredulously. "Look, boy, I bothered to come here just to pick up that brat. He is fun to mess and buffer to idioticy for those little lunatics. I don't have time to be Good Samaritan. And even if I do have, I don't want. This is not my business so get back on track!"

He was never the most sociable person. Or kindest.

But the fact is, instead bulged away, his dog still growled and looking at certain direction like whenever it detects stray devil and ready to attack.

"You will have your meal. So move."

Nada.

A vein twitched in Hoshi's temple. "Do you want to pick a fight with me?" He raised a hand and created a whip made out of pure, solidified light. The dog startled and yelped, but still persistent at direction it want to go.

Hoshi was seriously tempted to have hellhound-hide cushion.

"Fine." He finally snapped. "But it better be worth my time." _Or else_, went unsaid. Very reluctantly, he dismiss the spell that bound the familiar like invisible leash.

The dog howled like its cousin, before dashed at that direction. Saliva flying in the air as it raced a miles per second. Break through several walls at once rather than found a way around them.

Hoshi sighed and put a hand on his face. "What should I do? Why do I even bother?" He asked himself. So unusual for him to feel "care". In fact, he is apathetic to others' plight or dangers and barely notice them, unless they somehow amuse him. So, why?

Why did he cares?

What made Hyoudou Issei special? He can just fill reports to the police and sit back, right? Why he bother to find the brat himself?

Loud crash. Howl of the damned canine. Inhuman shrieks. All three rolled into one and snap Hoshi out of his somewhat depressing, and highly confusing, line of thought. Hoshi raised an eyebrow. Well... that's unusual. For a Hellhound to made such reaction... what it found? Must be something surprising.

"...I'm so regret doing this."

...or highly disgusting.

Hoshi cursed his familiar. This place... is combination between dirty brothel in filthy slum and slaughterhouse that haven't been cleaned for years. The blood mixed with semen and other kind of body fluid Hoshi was not going to identified out of disgust. Mutilated bodies were hanging on the wall or from the ceiling, glued using clearly supernatural giant sized spider thread. Some of them were rotting already and filled with maggots.

Good thing he is desensitized to this sight.

Still going to skin that useless familiar of his, though. Come to think, where did it go?

"**GAAAAAHHHH!"**

Oh, that way.

Grumbling and cursing all the way, Hoshi went to that direction. All irritation he had to that "useless" dog went out of window when he saw what was tied to the wall in cruxification pose... or rather, _who_.

"I'm _so_ going to ask how did you got into this kind of mess, you problem child." Still scowling, he cracked the whip backwards. The stray devil's head was sent flying, and the hellhound chase after it like dog chase a ball. Another series of whipping, and the spider thread that pinned Issei to the wall are destroyed. Yet Hoshi did nothing to prevent the boy from slamming to the filthy ground face-first. In his opinion, that brat deserve that.

"Do you have any idea what kind of headache yo inflict on me? Oh, I bet you do and you must be laughing your skinny ass off."

Very, very, _very_ reluctantly, Hoshi slung Issei across his shoulder like potato sack. Grimacing when he can see his shirt get stained by dirt Issei got from his short intimation time with the floor.

One glance, and his scowl deepened, if possible, when he found that familiar of his now playing with severe head like a ball. Had Hoshi was in better mood, he might've laugh at the silly scenery. "If you want your fill then serve yourself!" He called out to it, pointing at barely alive other humans in this room. Humans he didn't care whether they alive or not simply because they have no purpose in his plan.

He is cruel, petty, and apathetic. Sue him.

The canine stopped playing, and stared at the bodies around the room before turned to its owner, as if asking 'Are you serious?'

Hoshi shrugged. "Whatever. That's all you got. If you want fresher meat, hunt them yourself. Pretty sure there's some warm ones around this area."

By warm ones, he means living human.

The canine pout-growling but moved to nearby alive body and start devouring it with gusto. Hoshi watch it impassively before walked away. Not out of disgust but because there's nothing else to do here. He had found this brat, and it's time to get back.

"If you're full, go home yourself." He told the hellhound before teleported away.

Totally aware how Issei squirmed uncomfortably in his slumber.

"Now, what to do?"

TBC

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda dissatisfying. College life takes toll out of me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bachelor Button Delicacy

_Bachelor Button (Corn Flower)  
Delicacy_

"Well, well, well... looks like our little _young master_ is awake, I see." A calm voice that hid hell worth of fury was what greet Issei the second his consciousness returns.

The brunette slowly open his eyes... and immediately regretted doing so.

A face almost exact identical to his glares at him. Orange eyes so hot like hellfire and in same time colder than Antartica during nighttime. Tsuna didn't shrieking or cursing him, or generally tried to kill his eardrums and causing Issei headaches, but his lips are pressed thin and... is that just Issei or there's some kind of Hanya Mask behind his lookalike / alter ego?

"Uhh..."

Tsuna's lips quirked upwards. Yet the smile somehow resembling a snake... right until it tried to eat you.

"Do you know your mistakes?"

Issei gulped.

"Y-yes."

"Then, entertain me. What were those?"

"U-umm.." Issei tried to remember what had happens, and winced. Ouch. No wonder Tsuna was pissed off. "Etto... Don't always trust pretty onee-chan; don't get careless, always check your surrounding, and... constant vigilance?" He always got tricked. Always. Why he can't be smart at reading people like Tsuna? Is all those emotion-reading mumbo jumbo went to him?

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "You forgot one last thing."

"I do?"

What it possibly could be?

"You," Tsuna jabbed his finger at Issei's chest, "rush things with half-baked plans, locked me out, and almost get ourselves killed, you idiot. Have you ever heard Haste make Waste?"

"But that was an opportunity!"

"Opportunity that almost went to trash bin cause of your shortsightedness!"

"How else I am supposed to take revenge on that bastard?!"

"There's better ways than go for killing blow, Idiot! If you really want to kill, then let me in control!"

"Why?!"

"Because if I die you can still alive, but not the vice versa!"

Issei's mind halted. "Huh?"

Tsuna sighed. Dear God... "Imagine a tree... or any plant with branch." Their surrounding changed to a ground with a single tree grow between them. It wasn't that tall of a tree... if can be called that. It only as tall as Issei and Tsuna was.

"If the branches were to be cut off," a sharp butcher knife materialized in thin air and shaved the tree off of its branches, "it can live on. Sure, it will be hard, take a lots of time, and not as good as if its branches were let as it was, but it can grow bigger and taller." The tree grow big, and indeed it can grow, albeit in weird shape. "Now," the tree disappeared and replaced with similar tree from before the trimming. "What if the main trunk was the one cut off?" An axe this time, cut off the tree. "Can it grow? No. The tree is as good as dead—Ignore the new branches, Issei. Pretend those are not exist."

"In our case, if we were a tree, you are the trunk and I am the branch. If I die, you might be damaged, permanently, but there's a hope for recovery. It may take long time, lots of efforts, supports, and countless trial and error. But you can live on without me. Me? I am the branch. I can't live if you die. You die, both of us die. End of story."

Issei was silent. "So... I die, you die, but you die, I can live?"

"Yes, idiot, yes."

"Oh." Issei responded silently. The 'sky' turned dark as if reflecting his feelings. "I don't know."

This situation reminds him of a certain anime that deals with magical murder and crime. It was too dark for him to watch, his mom would say, but Issei likes the plot and how the characters react to it.

"Then you have to be careful." Advised Tsuna. "Too many unknown factors are bad thing. You were basically running on your luck... and see where it got you."

"What about youm then?" Issei half-heartedly sneered at him. "What would _you _done?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Blackmailing." He replied. "That, was just the appetizer. I would search and hack all information about his business, who his acquaintances are, which field he's best at and worst at. Sabotages his business. Cut food and weapon supply. Deliberately send some hired mercenary who's desperate for jobs and money to mess with the equipment and made it goes bad in the worst time possible. Send police to raiding some of his business deals. Then spreading rumor to his accomplices then to public. That doing business with his is the worst idea ever and if something happens to him, you will get the backlash too. This way they will leave him alone and refused any business doings with him, which made him have no one to turn into. Send Shark Loans after him to bleed his money dry. By end of it all, he will have very miserable life and will beg for instant, painless death instead."

Issei was speechless. That was...

That was..

so

**PERFECT!**

So so _so_ perfect his eyes are tearing up with sheer ruthless beauty of it! The one who ruins lives of his and many more got his **_just dessert_**. Best of all that bastard will be alive long enough to taste all of those, and Issei doesn't have to see that... that... that yucky scene.

Tsuna smirked. He was good friend to most dangerous people in the world, such as the Arcobaleno and Varia. And his Mists are big supporters on thorough public humiliation and social execution before the physical one. "Revenge best served cold." He told Issei, before glared, "while one you served is scarring hot you almost get burned as well!"

Issei winced. Almost get burned, alright. In most LITERAL sense.

But he has one unaswered question.

"What was that.. uhh.. monster-lady?"

"Good question. I don't know."

"HUH?!" Issei was completely floored. Don't know? He thought Tsuna know everything, with how smart and wise he is! But there's something he don't know? Just... what that she-monster was?

"I never seen those creatures. Well... the real ones. The hallucination-induced daydreaming and fantasy animation or manga doesn't count." Neither do Mist Illusion. That thing, based on Issei's memories, were tad too real to be illusion. And she-monster bleeding when get shot at. Illusion doesn't bleeding, or has the exact same tangy stench. Even older Mukuro and Mammon has troubles on that Touch of Reality. "It also open a debates when she said she comes from hell... does The Hell really exist or she refers to hellish existence called Mad Scientist' Lab where she was created?"

Because you can't rules anything out when it comes to Mad Scientist. There's a reason why [Mad] was included in their title.

Issei hummed in agreement. "Yeah, but who has bright idea to created _that_?"

"A maniac scientist who has been smoking and drinking? The Dr. Frankenstein knock-off but has weirder ideas than necromancy or playing god?"

"...who is Dr. Frankenstein?"

Tsuna slapped his forehead. He forgot Issei didn't read western novel like Frankenstein and stuff. Well, to be honest his interest currently limited to manga and anime, being a child. Oh well.

"I'll show you later." He told him. "Now, move."

"Eh?"

"Don't _'Eh?_' me. I could tell it's almost time we wake up for real... and this time, I'm taking control! Last time you go on without me we ended up almost dead if not for sheer luck. And this time I blocked connection between our thought as well. Consider this as payback." Ignoring the sputtering, Tsuna take control of the body, and winced in pain when waves of nausea, exhaustion, and pain all rolled into one and crashing at him.

Fuck.

Looks like he's gonna abuse the hell out of the Sun with Cloud supporting the cell and blood regeneration.

First thing first... where was he?

If the memory serves correctly, he should be in abandoned alley somewhere in Osaka, or in that monster's lair, tied up and about to get killed. Not laying down in bed in God-know-where.

"...You know? I'd thought you'll stay asleep a bit longer." A masculine voice drawled out.

Tsuna almost jumped out of bed, and he turned around so fast he almost got whiplash. When he saw who was it, he blanched for a moment, before set his Game Face on.

"...sensei." He greeted curtly.

Hoshi raised an eyebrow. Mm... that was one cold greeting you don't expect from a kid. "You don't seem happy to see me."

No, of course he don't. Neither Issei nor Tsuna enjoy being in close proximity to literal Void, to their Flame sense. That was the biggest reason why Tsuna keep an eye on this peculiar guy. As he was literal Void, he can't feel him. At all.

"Perhaps I don't, perhaps I do but too tired and confused to have happy expression."

Hoshi hummed. His lips quirked upwards. Not even one minute and this boy had entertained him. Looks like his little adventure was worth it. "Not even if I said I saved you from gruesome and humiliating death?"

Now it's Tsuna turn to raised an eyebrow. "Depends." He replied. "What's your motive in saving me?"

"Do I need one?"

"Yes." The brunette nodded. "You need one. Every action has reason why it was done." Or, in detective language, whydunnit.

Hoshi looked closer at his student. That sharp gaze and curt manner you would expect from high class person... oh. Those eyes now are burning orange. Does it means his Sacred Gear was active and in full gear? No wonder he was so cautious. Hmm... he never tested the extent of this Intuition-Sensing ability. How about this?

"As your teacher, isn't it natural for me to be worried of your well-being?"

Tsuna snorted. "Two things. First, last person who give me nice tips and be kind to me ended up almost killed me via fire." That and coupled with horrific scene would surely made Issei swear off of woman until the mild gynophobia passed away. "Second, I don't recall you ever being a nice person."

"?"

"You can put Polite, Nice Teacher mask all you want, but it was that, a mask. In truth you never actually care about your job. You have this kind of look," Tsuna put on disdained look for a moment, "when in the class. Like some rookie police who are forced to accept some menial request like lost pet or such. Nevermind during Parent-teacher meeting you have strained smile and keep the duration as short as possible, and you were _relieved_ when I said my mom can't attend it. You also never interacted with other teachers aside from the mandatory meeting. Never stay close to anyone. Even during lunch hour you would find an empty spot where no one would bother you. Like you were go out to avoid socializing. In short, you are detached from others as best. How come I can trust you when you don't even _care _to anyone but yourself?"

Hoshi want to grin. Oh, this is goldmine. This kid is smart to notice all that tiny details... or was it him who got sloppy? He also use big words no kid of his age should know, unless they're heir of wealthy family of aristocrat or business company and supposed to take reins once of age.

How interesting~

"True." He chuckled, unable to hide his giddiness. This is too much! He had got himself a new shiny toy—and unlike others, this one is likely to last for long instead mere few days, or weeks if he was being 'generous'. "You can't trust me, and I only do this because you were interesting."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. "Interesting, how?"

Hoshi walked around, and pulled something from the drawer. It was bio data files. Tsuna felt something like a pit formed in his stomatch.

"Hyoudou Issei, Age: 9, Birthday: April 16. Current occupation: Fourth Grade Student at Seito Elementary School. Known Relative: Father, Hyoudou Gorou, status Deceased. Mother, Hyoudou Miki, status in Comatose. Grandfather, Hyoudou Juzou, status Deceased. Grandmother, Hyoudou Rina, status alive. Currently staying alone in Hyoudou Residence, Kuoh Town, out of insistence. If the mother doesn't wake up by end of the year, will moved in with paternal grandmother."

Tsuna's jaw was hanging. That was...

"Previous reports had stated the boy in question to be average at everything and not stand out. Social and hotheaded as expected of boy of his age, yet lately had become withdrawal and distant as if afraid to interacts with people, despite the kind gesture. The change of behavior suspected to be result of tragedy that strikes Hyoudou Family during 13th August which resulted in Father got killed somewhere at other side of town, and the mother found raped to point of comatose. The change of behavior also resulting in drive to learn and train more, independent and mature traits, as well once-in-three-days jogging around the neighborhood before the sunrise and self-taught martial arts during weekend. Also start to show some interest in politic and crime-related news if the books borrowed from public library records was anything to go by."

Hoshi smirked at the incredulous expression...

"...have you been stalking me? Talk about creepy."

...and promptly felt like he was being stabbed by invicible arrow.

"I'm not stalking. I was merely observing." He huffed, feeling his pride had been wounded. He is NOT a stalker, alright?! He just... done some excessive and thorough prodding and information scouting here and there.

"Uh-huh." Tsuna didn't believe him. That kind of reports sounds similar to Reborn's when he present obscene amount if information, ranging from common knowledge to some blackmail worthy ones. And he knew that, when he wasn't flirting with people left and right, that troll love to cosplay and following people around just to gather juicy stories during his spare time. And hacking. Lots and lots of hacking.

"Alright Mr. I'm-a-stalker-but-refused-to-acknowledge-it, you has my bio so tell me about you."

"Why should I?"

"You violates my privacy. Consider this makes us even."

"If I am not?"

"I'll make sure everyone in the school and beyond will know that you are stalker with unhealthy obsession over nine years old kid. Kid who is your own student as your current affiliation is as my homeroom teacher. What people would say about that, I wonder?"

"...you don't dare."

Anything but **_THAT!_**

"Evidence is before my eyes, _sensei_."

Tsuna had to resist a smirk when Hoshi's face become distorted with scowl. Ahh, threat to be aired as pedophile. Always worked on any self-respecting man or anyone with standards. Even some lower mafiosi would cower at threat being hauled as pedophile, since that means a LOT of people will put honest effort to remove you from collective gene pool. And against Kamino Hoshi, this threat could be carried through, as the proof was right here. He bet if he poked around he can find some photos as well.

"Fine." Hoshi huffed. "I'll give you information... regarding three subjects. No more."

'_Rule of three, huh?'_ Tsuna mused. "What can you do to guarantee those informations are the truth. For all I know they can be lies."

This brat... he know exactly how to make people do what you want them to do. How to gain information from others, and how to blackmail someone in a way they can't refute. Not without major fallout in their reputation. And most importantly, he question the Gift rather than took it at face value.

Had it was any other people, they would fire question right away, allowing Hoshi to feed them lies and misdirection. But against 'Issei'...

'_He is good.' _Hoshi can't help but smirked.

"I swear on my pride and by God's name that what I said is the truth—as truthful as they could be. If I lies, let bad luck befall on me. I declare, so mote it be."

He could feel his power flared for a moment, before binds him.

It has... been so long since last time he swear like this.

Tsuna nodded. His Hyper Intuition tell him that now this 'Kamino Hoshi' is bind with something like combination of Sky Attraction and Mist's Probing to say nothing but truth, _or else_.

"Very well." He said. "First question: You clearly disinterested of being a teacher, moreover teacher for... to quote certain person, a bunch of wet-behind-the-ear brats. So, **what do you seek by going undercover like that?**"

"Scouting for potential recruits. Some child in your class show potential of being Sacred Gear User, you included." Hoshi's mouth run off before he could registered what he said. "Of course normally it was not my job as I am high-ranked personnel, but I was feeling bored lately and Azazel shipped me to menial labor. It wasn't not as bad as I thought... since I found an interesting toy."

"Sa—" Tsuna quickly stop himself before he can finish that one word. Damn! It was like playing politics game with Byakuran all over again! That white-haired marshmallow addict would lure Tsuna to ask pointless question, wasting his turn, while he ask some important clues. Ugh... thank God he learn his mistakes. "Alright. I got it. Then, move onto next question. You are High-Ranked personnel, and I deduced Azazel was your superior. That, was unusual name, meaning either it was a code name or there's something bigger in the picture. My Question is: **To which Organization do you belongs?"**

Hoshi's smirk widened. Ooohh... someone truly know which question to ask. He deliberately give him Keyword in form of [Sacred Gear] and [Azazel] to pique his curiosity, and made Issei waste the remaining questions. But no. He ignored the bait and go straight to the case despite curiosity brimming in his eyes.

"I am currently belong to Grigori. A Faction in supernatural world that consist of Fallen Angels."

Tsuna had to bite the tongue before he can waste the one last question. Damn. Fallen Angel was real? Then that she-monster is truly a devil from hell? That would explain the ugly look and rotten personality. This also means that Sacred Gear is important if a Fallen Angel was sent to scout potential members, albeit the normal staff should be lower ranked ones.

"One last Question." He take deep breath. "Grigori or egrḗgoroi, derived from Greek. The word itself means Watcher, which connected to Term used to describe certain Biblical Angels. That means, you either are obsessed with Biblical theme, or... you are the real deal."

He suspects it was the later. No human can mask their Flame that thoroughly without once slipping out. If Hoshi was not human, that would explain the lacks of Flame, or he _do_ has one, but unawaken and buried deeply under his non-human power. Kawahira was the case as he created the Tri-Ni-Sette items using inhuman power, hence their supernatural attribute.

"Tell me, **What is your True Name? Show me your True Self!"**

Hoshi's smirk widened even more, before his images blurred like ripples formed in clear pool.

Before, if the man was normal, albeit has unusual eyes color and has otherworldly handsomeness, the man who stood before him could be said as [Wickedness] Incarnate.

Eyes with red sclera that drowns out the golden iris, if Tsuna hadn't sat this close he won't recognize that. Long black hair that previously pulled in ponytail, now let loose and they went from silky to oily. The handsome face now distorted with wickedness and evilness it was no stretch to call it Face of Evil. And the Nasty Smirk pronounced even more and deserve capitalism for that. Ten raven wings protrude from his back. Very much real and NOT an illusion.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly." The man stood up and do mock attempt of curt introduction. "My name is Kokabiel the Fallen Angel of Astrology, a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel of Grigori and one of War Generals. It's _nice_ to know you, human."

Tsuna was speechless. His mind was racing a mile per minute, but one thing that was clear...

'_WHY IS MY LIFE IS A MURPHY'S LAW?!'_

TBC

**AN: Hehe. Bet you didn't expect it. Kay, let me know of your opinion regarding this version of Kokabiel.**

**One last thing: NO FLAMES! Comment, YES, CriTics, Yes. Flames, and not the KHRverse power version? OH HELL NO! Issei just survive arson! Don't give him another one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have tootaches and can't sleep, so I decided to finish the next chapter early. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Gonzo

Gonzo (adj)  
_Filled with bizarre or subjective ideas, commentary, or the like_

Issei was not pouting. He was NOT. He just... well... ugh. How to say it? Basically he was angry and disappointed he miss all cool and fun and sometimes weird stuff Tsuna did. And he can't hear Tsuna's witty mind, either.

No wonder Tsuna cursed colorfully he can paint a rainbow and still have many leftover. Being stuck here is _boorish!_

He tried to entertained himself with creating things. This is his mind. He has control over this place, and if Tsuna can change the scenery and do magic, why can't he?

He recreated his home. His nice, normal home. Then his classroom. The park he use to training. Cafe he start to frequently visited. The zoo he once visited during classroom trip. Shrine at Kuoh Academy. Iri-kun's house. The Church he once dragged in by Iri-kun. Heck, he even tried creating the floating island, or build that cool giant robot from Gundam series. Not to mention Kinton Cloud from Dragon Ball.

That... was fun!

He wonder if Bleach' Inner world work in same way. Maybe he should ask Issei about that.

But, if there's one thing that stayed the same, was a corner over there that contans metal double door locked with heavy locks, and blocked by thorns. No matter what scenery Issei tried to bring to "life" that corner stayed there. Even when Issei create an active volcano or that fricking cold place.

Curiosity peaked and had nothing better to do, Issei get up from his spot and walked to the corner. There, the thorns moved by itself and formed words.

_WARNING: DANGEROUS MATTER __TRAUMA __!_

_POTENTIALLY KILLING / DESTROYING YOU MENTALLY AND PSYCHOLOGICALLY!_

_DON'T COME CLOSER!_

_NOTHING GOOD LIES BEYOND!_

_TURN BACK AND WALKS AWAY IF YOU VALUE YOUR SANITY!_

_I MEAN _**YOU**_, ISSEI!_

Rather than discouraged, Issei was more interested than ever.

He reaches out to the metal gate, but the thorn become wild and crazy and tried to stabbed him like demon. Issei yelped and fell to his butt, before rolled and crawled away. It was only after he reach certain distance from the crazy plants, it quieted down and stop trying to stab him... in non fatal places.

"What the hell?" Issei said out loud. "Tsuna, just what did you keep there? Your stash of porn?"

He knew what porn was. That old man he meet years ago showed him that. Basically book filled with picture of girls in various pose wearing very little to no clothes... or DVD contain stuff that he never figured out because mom confiscated it the second she found Issei bring one home.

Though Issei probably thrown them out or burn them into ashes... he don't want to see women wearing that little of clothes. For now.

Still, does Tsuna has his own stash or what? That would explain the weird security.

Issei want to see what the door contains.

He stood up and walk to the door... but the plant going crazy again he had to run away to Safe Zone. Tried cat steps... he got closer, but the second he was in the close range, the plants become... angrier? Can plan get angry? Eh... whatever. The point is, whenever Issei tried to get closer, he would be stopped and scared away. He can't even touch the door!

Issei sat cross-legged on his safe zone and huffed. Glaring.

Stupid Tsuna and his stupid ideas of security. Why plants? Why not cool thing like robot laser or something?!

"I need something." He said, and turned his attention to a glass cabinet Tsuna made in their first meeting. It has book with guns picture on the cover.

If he can't get closer by himself, then use weapons!

Lucky to Issei, the cabinet is unlocked. Either Tsuna didn't bother, or he give Issei silent permission to look at them. Issei pick up a magazine and... wow! There's lot of weapons here. Hand guns, antique guns, modern riffle, bayonet, Anti-Tank, even Bazooka and cannon were here! Ooooh! Look, gattling gun! And so many styles! They come in various shapes and function.

And not only gun, in the bottom magazine there's dynamites, bomb (include flash bomb and one that cause you to cry like baby), and Molotov cocktail. And How-to-made-them.

What Tsuna think he is? A terrorist? Weapon seller?

Still, this is useful.

So, Issei put off the pages and compares them with each other. Their benefit, weight, and how big the explosion they can caused. All to think which one is the best to destroy that creepy plant. Hmm... guns and riffles won't do. They cause too little damages for Issei's liking. Bazooka and Canon might be useful, as do Anti-Tank Riffle, but too heavy. And not pretty enough to be seen. That leaves... BOMB!

So Issei read the bomb part and made sure to memorize its shapes and effect, before willed it to existence.

He grinning a Cheshire Cat's Grin when it fell on his hand... with fuse lit up.

"HOLY CRAP!" He shouted and quickly throw it at the plant. It landed right in middle of bush, to Issei's confusion as to why they don't react to threat. Bomb is bigger threat than Issei, right?

KA-BOOM!

The whole place shook like mini earthquake. As Issei was a Japanese, he was used to it and not even fazed except for "Wow! Pretty!" when it explode.

When the cloud dissipates, it reveals that all of the plants are gone. Destroyed by the explosion. And the chain and locks are heavily damages.

"YES!" Issei throw his hands on the air. "Yes yes yes! Take It Tsuna! I can destroy your lame security!"

Happily, he skipped to the door. Despite the chain and lock was partial destroyed, it was still bind the door shut. Issei frowned and start fiddling with them. Creates keys. Not this one... not this one... not this one... why did he creates Kingdom Heart's Keyblade too?! Oh... this one maybe fit.

Almost impatient, Issei shove the key to the lock and turn it. He grinned when he heard loud CLICK, and door unlocked.

He pushed the door open. Orf! This is heavy... it was made by iron! So heavy!

Finally! That blasted door was open! And what lies beyond it was...

"_Gr__**Aa**__aaaH__**hhh**__..."_

"HOLY FUCKING MAN-EATING RED COW ON STREETS! **ZOMBIES?! **GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

~X~

Tsuna was internally cursing God, Satan, Lady Luck, Fates, even Kawahira, Reborn and Byakuran. Basically whoever was potentially responsible for his strings of bad luck just becase "it was fun to watch".

Why? Why of all things he was reborn in brand different world?! Yes, this world has flames, but he was sure as hell his old world doesn't have any supernatural mumbo jumbo unless they are science or flame-related! Here? Here he face with honest to God friggin's Supernatural creature! And a Fallen Angel no less! Fallen Angel was Angel who fall from grace and one or two steps away from demonhood, right?

Shit. That means that she-monster was Real Demon straight from REAL Hell and not some wacky inhumane experiments go wrong. She/it was strong, but if Hoshi—no, Kokabiel's words was any indication, he barely worked sweat to eradicate the Demon. Kokabiel also popped up in Book of Enoch (he read it when he was feeling _very_ bored), that means he's not bullshitting when said h ranked very high in power and authority. Anyone whose name jotted down in history means they're powerful or dangerous or _both_.

In short: Tsuna is screwed up.

"What's wrong, _human_?" Kokabiel almost purred at word human. Emphasizing that he is not, never was, and will never be one. "Scared?"

Tsuna closed his eyes and take deep breath.

Right. He can't afford to lose his shit. Calm down. Don't think too much about the supernatural stuff. He will have time once he get out from here. Right now, he just have to treat is like that Political deal with shady Mafia Don who, unfortunately to Tsuna, has Silver Tongue and slippery like eels.

"First off, while I have no complains you call me human since that was what I am and I proud of it, please don't lean forward. It's rather freaky." Not to mention creepy and not in horror-movie type. "Second, drop the illusion already."

"What illusion?"

"The one you cast over yourself." Tsuna explained. "Angel are usually depicted as pretty woman or man with wings. But upon fall, I doubt your looks changed that much, probably only color swap on wings and maybe permanent hair dye job and contact lenses. Then you said you were a War General, right? The you must be involved in some war. Every War has same principle, the fearsome one is the strong one. And scary face tends to make enemy cower unless they're cocky or idiot or stronger than you and knew that. Even _Game_ follow that principles." because the Boss and Final Boss for fantasy-type games tends to be Eldritch abomination, as if to emphasizing how difficult it was to defeat them. "So, you though _'I have to be scary, my enemy have to see me as monster' _and cast illusion over yourself to make you appears as scary and evil incarnate." He finished with a clap of hands.

Kokabiel paused and, after few minutes of staring contest, began chuckle.

"How logical." He stated. The illusion peeled away like rain washing off mud of him. Reveal the appearance he show to people, was the real one. Except this time his wings still out and folded behind his back.

Tsuna had to wonder if that was any comfortable, and how did he do that without getting them tangled up?

"How come you realize it, though, human, beside the logic?"

"Overly sensitive to illusion and hypnotist. And possession attempt."

Particularly because he almost fully get possessed by Mukuro, countless dealing with illusion pranks over documents he had to sign (and not from his Mists or Varia but from some traitors to famiglia who want to takes advantage that Tsuna was a novice in How-to Politics of Mafia), and Reborn use that hypnosis trick without flame to prank him in name of lesson. That ass.

Come useful, though.

Kokabiel hummed. "You get more interesting." He said. "Well, then? Do you want to join Grigori? Normally I don't like when humans joining in, but I can make exceptions."

Because this one isn't as much muscle-brain idiots who think with either their "smaller brain" or their fist. 'Issei' use actual brain and logic explanation following common sense. Things that, sadly, Grigori nowadays lacks of.

Think again, which pantheon in this era that still use logic, rather than running with emotions high and suffer from delusional fantasy and selective amnesia? If _**Heaven**_ looked to other direction when Holy Sword Project happens and only raise ruckuss when the body count was way TOO high and it deemed as failure, he don't know what other pantheon were doing and he rather not knowing.

Next time he meet some high-and-mighty Exorcist / Priest with pole stuck far up in their ass, or perhaps his white-winged siblings, who told he was a maniac and evil, he gonna say "Pot, Meet Kettle. Who was it who look to other direction when innocent children dies for nothing?"

Tsuna thinking hard about it. In one hand, it means he gained access to information that he severely need, now that he has confirmation he was in another world. And better access to training ground and possibly professional trainee for actual warrior than fighting sports. On other hand, it means he would be chained down to one fraction, limiting his choices when he was older and in case Issei has different opinions. Never mind if he meet nemesis of Grigori and/or fallen angel haters in general.

Dammit.

"It's... a tough question." He admitted. "Give me some time to think of it."

He have to discuss it with Issei first. After all, Issei was primary soul and Tsuna was 'passenger'. If Tsuna made decisions that might not work with Issei, things will go ugly.

"Would one week suffice?"

"I think so."

"Then I will approach you when the time is up. In meantime," Kokabiel snapped his finger and the door behind him unlocked. "Go home. Before your neighbor make ruckus. I don't want to deal with annoyances called police."

Tsuna blinked. "We are... in Kuoh?"

"Duh. I need base. Where do you think we are?"

"Dunno. Grigori?"

"Oh, ha ha." Kokabiel laughed sarcastically. "As funny as it will be seeing you tried to get out by yourself while unable to cast teleportation circle or magic in general, the questions that will popped out soon after was not worth it." Mainly because his siblings, Azazel in particular, can get very nosy about his business.

And that's before the Theory Conspirator got wind of it. Those are people who had too many times and love gossips.

Tsuna blinked but he get off of the bed. He paused at the door and looked back.

"Bringing a minor to your bed... are you sure you were not pedophile? Or you just don't care because you were older than Japan, even relationship with granny can be called pedophilia?"

"I DIDN'T UNDRESS YOU, YOU ANKLE BITER!"

Laughing, Tsuna dodge the hundreds-something-pages book with thick, hard cover, before get out.

To his delight he knew this side of Kuoh. It wasn't that far from market district. Probably an hour walking and he was home. Subconsciously he reached out for the worn out jacket, and grinned when he find he still has the bills.

Right. First stop, his house, then bath. He's filthy. Then went to buy food supplies, before paid the meds. Maybe he could use Mist to see what's wrong with "his" mother, now Issei is aware of Flames.

_/KA-BOOM/_

Tsuna almost fall off the stairs when he heard loud as fuck explosion going off inside his head.

"What that impulsive brat was doing this time?" He wonders, baffled. "I hope he didn't try to open that hell-cursed section."

~X~

"...you open the door, aren't you?"

The statement was as dry as Sahara. In fact the scenery changed to the desert itself. Tsuna watched with zero amusement as Issei hides behind mini fortress as the Zombie apocalypse unfolds here.

He should've get better security on that section. He really should.

"Ah! Tsuna!" Issei's relieved face was comical, had it was any other situations. "HELP!"

He had tried many things to kill that deranged army, but they refused to go! Just what did Tsuna put inside there and why it won't go?!

Tsuna facepalmed before conjured two things. Two colorful balls of light that feels like laughing gas, cute bunnies and kittens, summer breeze, sweet, and other good thing. One of them he turned into tennis rackets.

"Oi Issei! Catch it!" He threw the ball and hit it. Issei caught it... with his face.

The resulting effect was so comical it reminds Tsuna of that American cartoon that potray a blue cat versus brown mouse.

"That was the Most Effective Counter!" He called out, while turning the rackets into giant mallet and slam it to nearby zombie. Instantly flattening it. "Turn them into a weapon! I'll buy you time."

Aaaaannnddd... he was off to Zombie hordes. Using all skills he gained from training-from-hell and flattened those Trauma Zombies into paste, if not kicking them using new boots with pointed steel soles.

"Ugh!" WHAM! "Why" WHAM! "you" WHAM! "had to" WHAM! "open the door?!" **WHAM! **A crater formed. "I already have plans to disposed you sick bastards off and now that's moot! Ugh! Take this you deranged things! This! This! This! And this! And this one too!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

While Tsuna was playing 'whack-a-zombie', Issei busy looking over weapons selections. Riffles? Not enough. Gatling gun? Good enough but Issei doubt he can control where he aim it at. Okay. So his hand isn't strong and his aim wasn't good enough for anything but guns, meaning he have to draw the Zombies somewhere before using one-hit kill. And he won't use bomb again this time.

That means only one weapon fit the bill.

Tsuna was busy smacking the zombie like some game, cursing all the while, when he heard Issei calls out, "TSUNA! HERD THEM ALL SOMEWHERE! I GONNA DO ONE-HIT K.O. ON THEM!"

"What are you planning?!"

"JUST TRUST ME!"

Tsuna swung the mallet around, before break free from the blockade. His intuition told him it will be worth it... but he will get pissed of royally in the process. Ugh. That was omnious. Still... any idea was better than nothing. "Hey! Hey you rotten worm-breath lazy stupid fuckers! You wanna brain? The come and get me!" He taunted them.

"_g**RA**AAAhh**hH**!"_

The Trauma Zombies groaned and began chasing Tsuna, who changed and expanded the scenery into wide stadion. Whacking any Zombie that get too close for his comfort.

"OKAY! I'M READY! TSUNA, GET AWAY!"

"Huh? What was—HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Tsuna yelped when he saw what Issei struggle to balance on his shoulder: A Bazooka. He quickly went on HDWM and propel himself using X-Burner before Issei pull the trigger.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Explosion occurs. The Zombies were blew up to tiny bits and rain of ick blood. Tsuna stares at the scenery before him with dead eyes. Certain memories replayed in his mind.

"Yay! It worked!" Issei cheered happily before climb down the fortress and approached Tsuna. "How was that, Tsuna? Awesome, right?!" He ask, but receive no answer. "Uuhh... Tsuna?"

WHACK!

Issei hold his cheek. Shocked that Tsuna punched him. What...

"Next time..." Tsuna's voice was blank, and he still stared at the scene before them with dead eyes. "...I don't give a damn on what your preferences are... but unless you likes to be tied up upside down, never use bazooka."

"You... don't like Bazooka?"

"The least weapon I liked."

He has one too many experiences with that thing. Almost as much as his experience with Dying Will Bullet. And he likes it... _not_. Never. Especially after fiasco that everyone dubbed as called Future-That-Never-Was.

"Either way... we have to talk. It's about... Kamino Hoshi."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Kairos

_Kairons(n)  
_The opportune moment

* * *

Once returned home, Issei get chewed thoroughly twice. First by Itou-san who give him lectures, second by his grandmother who chewed him for _hours_ via phone. Issei knew they were worried... but ye gads. He wonder how on earth his ears haven't rotting off yet. He had to sleep and ended up forget dinner.

So... yes. Huge breakfast and large lunch package.

One last blunder... School.

Issei gulped. How his classmates will react to him? Wait, what was his excuse again? He forgot!

"_No need for excuse." _He heard Tsuna commented. _"Somehow someone got wind you were kidnapped and spread it. Now a good portion of your schoolmates and teachers knew what happened. That means all you have to do is played victim."_

'_Was it...'_

"_Nope. Not him. That Fallen would likely keep his mouth shut to avoid question how did he knew it and what he did. He hated being badgered, remember?"_

If not for Mr. Fallen Angel, then who? Some kids who has parent work as police officer? Or even Yakuza?

"_Probably." _Tsuna shrugged. _"Can you really do this or should I take command again?"_

'_Nah. I can wing it... hopefully.'_

"_Well, then, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up if something happens."_

Issei rolled his eyes. _'Lazy ass.' _He thought fondly.

Well, Tsuna had been great help. Issei don't know how that side of him got that personality, calmness and skill. He was sure as hell never possess any of that before. But who was going to complain? Not him. It was useful, obtaining information while [Issei] was indisposed. Is all alter ego like that, or Tsuna was odd one? There's anime regarding Other Self and said Other Self isn't no good, hostile in fact. So... Tsuna is weird because he is nice? Or is he just biding his time? Tsuna is patient after all...

"What are you doing here? The Homeroom is almost start."

"GAH!" Issei yelped in surprise and turned around. His shoulder stiffened.

"...Kamino-sensei." He greet curtly. "Sorry for being in the way."

He quietly went to his classroom. Only... that pest was right behind him. Ugh. He forgot Kamino Hoshi... or rather Kokabiel... was his temporary homeroom teacher and period zero is Homeroom.

"Not a problem." He heard the... can Issei really use term "man" since he wasn't hu**man**?... speak. Without even seeing Issei can felt that...uhh... thing... smirked. "As long as you didn't cause me trouble, problem child."

"...is that about my disappearance?"

"What else?" Kokabiel shrugged. "Those rascals of your classmates drives me up the wall."

Drive him up the wall? Now _that_ was a sight Issei would pay to see. Perhaps he should plant a camera or something before faking sickness. "Then, did you _**fly up**_? How high?" He ask with slight smirk.

Kokabiel twitched. That was a jab. He knew it. "Run away? Please, I'm not a coward and I don't want Big Badgers to start bothering me." Is human always that nosy? Oh right they are. They never learn what was good for themselves and their curiosity gonna get them killed or worse. Just like the first human, Adam and Eve.

Issei snickered. "So, Crow was afraid of Badgers? Nice to know." He commented cheekily.

He's dancing on tightrope, sue him, but he can't resist it! The twitch ins Kokabiel's face was worth it.

Ah well, he leave handing the fallout to Tsuna.

"Not quite. If the crow can get away with it, those badger would be pecked all over that Swiss cheese would be jealous for their holes."

...psycho. not like Issei could say, seeing he is into arson and explosion.

"Well, here we are." Kokabiel said as they stopped before the door to Issei's class. He open the door and announce, "Child, look who had join us back."

Cue all eyes on Issei, who suddenly feel self-conscious. He put up a shaky smile and raise his hand. "Umm... sup guys. Nice to be back...?" Uweeee...! That was not right! He should've be curt and put up an act! But the stares seems like drilling hole straight into his soul! Even Kokabiel stared at him in that weird creepy look!

"Uhh..."

"ISSEI!"

"Hwaaaaa—?!"

Next thing he knew, he was at bottom of puppy pile. His classmates had thrown themselves at him.

"Help... need... air... can...t... brea...the..." He gasped.

Too bad his classmates don't hear it. Too busy crying and saying something Issei don't bother to listen. Issei knew they were glad he's back and well, he appreciate the gesture, but that don't means he want to die via suffocation! He sighed and kicked whoever was it on his leg.

"Oof!"

Like a domino effect, that one pushed one above and behind him, giving Issei a slight space to move. He then pushed whoever was it who damn near strangling him, biting some hands, break a nose or two, and so on and so on, until he finally wiggle his way out from that puppy pile from hell. Grasping for air.

"Alright kids." Kokabiel clapped his hand. "Get back on your seat unless you want your homework doubled."

The kids, upon hearing the threat, quickly scrambled back to their desk. Issei was the last, and he glares Kokabiel as he went to his desk. That damn crow! He could've doing that since beginning and saved Issei. He must have silently enjoying Issei's suffering under guise '_awww, aren't my students cute_' thing.

Bastard.

Kokabiel caught the glare, and internally snickered. That was fun.

The homeroom went normal, as normal as it could when Issei got numerous stares at him. He feels like they were trying to make holes on his back. He shuddered and bear with it, plastering a fake smile to hide his uncomfortable-ness. It lasted for next lesson, and another, and the next one after that. Issei bolted out of the classroom like a frightened rabbit once lunch bell ringing, and nobody can found him for rest of duration until he somehow returned to the classroom unnoticed. Sitting as if he never left.

And particularly evasive when asked to.

And such, when Kokabiel taught math as the lass subject for that day, he was presented with entertainment in form of the class passive-aggressively not-quite-glaring a hole to Issei.

'_Oho? What's this?' _Kokabiel subtly used one of his power when his back facing them. As (Fallen) Angel in charge of astronomy, he has clairvoyance to sky and galaxy far away, and can use stars position to predict things to happens. And what he found made it hard to hide a smirk.

The readings say: _Chaos and blackmail (not to oneself), amusement and payback_.

His premonition come true when after the class end, one of the little brats approached Issei after others mostly gone home. If Kokabiel wasn't wrong, that one got cops as parents, was she? She probably the one who leaks the information and make Issei has hard time today. Mm... looks like someone deserved an extra score. Kokabiel wasn't above favoritism and pulling strings.

"Nee, Hyoudou-kun, are you alright?"

"Hm?" Issei looked up. "Yes I am. Why?"

"...nothing. you are awfully hiding a lots today... and mostly alone too.."

Issei stares. "I've been like this for _months_ and you just realized that _now?_" Okay, in hindsight sometimes children can have tunnel vision and uncaring to their surrounding, but oh come on. Just now his classmate adressed this behaviour of him? You would think such major shift in personality will tip them off.

The girl blushed. "U-uhm... just that... you've been kidnapped. Were you being touched?"

"Huh?" Issei tilted his head. "Touched?"

"Well... my parents said, sometimes there's a bad bad men who likes to touch kids in weird way. Like, whoosh, real weird cuz they touched down there." She pointed downwards.

Kokabiel start coughing like he was choked over nothing.

It took Issei full five minutes to comprehend what she was saying, and when he did, his face turned beet red you could swear smokes come out from his ears. It was mixture of embarrassment, horrified, and disgusted.

"N-no! No! They did nothing to me!" He shook his head and make an X using his head. "No! The only thing I have to do is running away from them and mean dogs! They didn't touch me at all!"

"Ohh..."

Kokabiel had to get out real fast before he can burst out laughing. As it stood, he felt like he need to take care of his ribs first. Pretty sure one or two cracked when he hold back his laugh.

So.

Worth.

It.

~X~

"You are truly terrible being."

They meet up in church at the hill. Kokabiel had slipped the note when he returned the graded papers. This place was abandoned for a year or so, and since large number of Kuoh citizen either are Shinto or atheist, no one come here anymore.

Looking up from his place on one of those long chair, Kokabiel plastered an innocent look oh so innocent it was so fake, only idiot would fall for that. "What do you mean?" He ask.

Issei glares. "You had fun on my expense, don't you? You can stop them from trying buried me alive, and you were struggling to not laugh when Arisato-san asked me _that_." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Who start this pedophilia joke in the first place?"

"Guh!"

Issei had no rebuttal for that. It was him (Tsuna) who start that joke and now it bite him back, in the ass. Only natural that Kokabiel milk it for all it worth, since he had been the one on receiving end and now hold a grudge over it.

Okay. He might deserve this one.

Doesn't mean he likes it, though.

Issei sighed, resigned. "Okay. Fine. Let's drop that one. Why you ask me to meet? Don't you agree there will be one week before I give you my answer whether I join or not? Or did you get impatient or this Grigori was in civil war, facing major loss because many secede, or something that you need as many manpower as possible?"

He had heard about the offer, and he agree it was difficult question. He can't think he can bear living together with multitude of Voids. Even right now he sat five rows away from Kokabiel.

Kokabiel sweatdropped at the accusation. While it was still within realm of possibility... "Please don't say such a think carelessly. While indeed Grigori currently is the weakest fraction in Judeo-Christian pantheon, we had far less internal strife compare to Devil Fraction or Heaven. And as much as it bores me, I prefer this way than any pandemonium you stated."

If someone were to take short look at the Three Fraction conditions, indeed they will say Grigori is way left behind. In manpower and versatility, Devil had created a system to bolster their number centuries ago, Heaven can choose pure human soul who had been deceased into new angel though the selection is hard, while Grigori can only rely on the old players, child of said old players, and human recruitment. In term of economy, Grigori also left behind, with very little land they owned compare to Devils. But in term of social, they are the most peaceful.

While it was true they hold the riff-raff that was Church's cast-off, and humans they somehow recruited, and many of them aren't quite right in the head, at least they don't split into two major Fraction that goes on civil war soon after Great War end, like Devil with its Old Satan Fraction and New Satan Fraction. He heard the major and/or prominent families with influences STILL warded their house in fear of sudden attack from opposing fraction. Or being bound by stiff, inflexible rule and have their hand bounds when it comes to certain problems, like what Heaven always facing. Want to interfere but had no means of doing so. Not unless you want to go through so damn many red tapes.

There's a reason why Kokabiel fall, and it was NOT lust.

Grigori is fine. Sure, there's chaos here and there, but nothing major like that. In fact, that was somewhat comforting. If his fraction was full of good-doers, he will start running for hills because that was so wrong on point of scary.

Issei frowned. "Then why?"

"I heard a Devil will claim this town."

"What."

In blink of eye, Issei's eyes shone amber. Tsuna was awake, hear everything, and was _**not**_ happy.

Kokabiel, unaware of that and thinking it was Sacred Gear / Weird Power turned on, continues. "The Devil fraction made tentative alliances with several pantheons across the globe. I don't know the details, but is basically down to [Ceasefire All Attack and Helping Improve Each Other Economy In Exchange of Supernatural Ownership of Certain Area]. Shinto Pantheon has quite history."

"And those devils targeted _my _town?" Tsuna ask in calm, dangerous tone. His eyes gained tiny purple hue. His Cloud was enraged and want nothing than to find the perpetrator and rip them to shreds, burn then to ashes, and find rabies dog to piss on said ashes.

No wonder Kyoya was so damn protective of Namimori to the point relocating New CEDEF's HQ to there.

"In retrospect I wonder what took them so damn long." Kokabiel shrugged. "This town used to be under ownership of Belial Clan, but certain incident I'm not privy to, happens a year ago that caused the Vacuum Supernatural Ownership. This town is nice and seems to host quite potential Sacred Gear user. The amount of magic this place has is not too thick to point poltergeist or youkai-sightings happens often, but thick enough supernatural-sensitive people can felt it with little concentration."

"So basically, whether I like it or not, those devil were going to hand this place to one of them?"

"More or less. I heard there's quite few families lined up and start debating over who will take over."

Tsuna growled. Oh those deformed rabies-ridden bat... what they think this place was? Some kind of auctioned item goes to highest bidder?

"Do you have list?"

"Sadly no." Kokabiel scowled. "Otherwise I would interfere directly. Dealing with those slimy snakes always give me headaches." Just by remembering times where he meet a devil outside of battlefield already gave him migraines. He can't see why Azazel enjoyed spending time with some of them.

Probably pervert thing.

Tsuna take a deep breath. "I see.. thank you for the information. Is there anything I could repay you with? Aside from instantly joining Grigori."

Give and Take. One simple statement that applied in delicate situation like this. There's No Free Lunch, There'll be Catch. He prefer know what the price right now than owe Kokabiel one favor he can cash at worst time possible (for Issei). The Fallen Angel told him not out of worry for Issei's well-being, but because he don't want to lose best entertainment he had and potential recruit.

Kokabiel thought for a while, and smiled. "Yes. I do believe I had perfect errand for you."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Convolvulus

_Convolvulus  
Bonds_

* * *

Kokabiel, along with other Generals and Vice-Generals, stared at ridiculous paperwork before their eyes.

"What. The. _Fuck_?" Was consensus reaction.

It was Azazel's monthly budget. His Special Monthly Budget that goes to his hobby, Sacred Gear Researching and Pseudo-Sacred Gear Crafting. That Budget was separates from other budget, as each General and Vice General had their own field. Some were heinously expensive, some barely cost petty money. Azazel's specialty is weapon crafting, and with how he intents to recreate Sacred Gear system their Father/Creator had once done, it was only natural that his bill easily the highest. Material Purchasing, equipment purchasing, then there's building repairing bill and medical bill if experiment goes wrong.

Thing is...

"Pray tell us how did your bill this month is equal to US War Spending on Vietnam War?!" Gadreel, Vice of Business Department, chokes out. "Last time I checked the fund for your Division barely reach the half of it!"

Tamiel, his boss and General who in charge of Business Department, also didn't fare any better. Nope. He was _worse. _He was so pale, shaking like leaf as he pointed at the ridiculously high bill, and sounds like imitating a mouse by this point. Naamah, the Head of General Medical Center, looked like considering to drag them to nearby medical unit and gave them thorough check up. Well, Kokabiel can't blame her. They looks like in danger of heart attack... if Fallen CAN get heart attack.

Azazel grinned sheepishly. "Well, I kinda get carried away? I mean there's auction of rare and powerful material back then and I can't help myself."

Silence.

"Azazel is not allowed to go to Human world or any stores, auction house, or making business that I am not approved." Tamiel said. "Shemhazai, reinforce it. I don't care how you did it, even if you go medieval torture."

"My pleasure."

"Oh. Penemuel, make sure his fund for next month is withdrawn. If anyone complains, send them to him."

"Got it."

"Hey!" Azazel tried to protest, only to cowed by glares from his vice, and those two from Business Department. Kokabiel could only shook his head. Azazel invites it upon himself. He should've know Grigori can't afford to spend money like water. Hell. While they aren't dirt poor, their income was limited, in return their budget also limited.

"Good thing I'm in Celestial Body." Kokabiel heard Sahariel, his vice, muttered. He wholeheartedly agree.

His Department, the Celestial Body, which includes Astronomy, Astrology, Planetary and Lunar Observation, was barely need any money compares to other department. The bills usually for food consumption, light medical kits, building maintenance and new equipment (which includes magic tool to project night sky). Even then the last two not always happens. The Celestial Body Department building only got check up once in ten months, and he only buy new equipment when the old one stopped working or no longer accurate. Probably once in few years or so. The leftover money will be split into two. First half will be saved in case something unforeseen happens, and the later rerouted back to Treasury. So yes, Celestial Body Department _never_ face monetary problem.

There's a reason his department was well-liked by Business Department.

The talk about monthly budget continue, then the problem within said department and fraction as whole.

Naamah requesting some fund to send one or two of her subordinate to pose as human and went to college to catch up with latest medical development. This also doubled to scouting in case there's Sacred Gear user or Magician Descendant or noteworthy people nearby.

Lately there's trouble arise in south border. Some devil were seen to causing trouble, such as vandalism, property damages, taunting, and so on and so on. It was harassment, but the guards in that area was greenhorn and Baraqiel afraid their emotions will get better of them. He want those squadrons rerouted back to capital and the more experienced ones to be send in their stead. And some Poison Purification to thrown into nearby water source. Just in case.

Chaumiel, the Head of Foreign Affair, give in his reports. Apparently the Sumerian Fraction was alive, if barely. They were closed off and suspicious, but not outright hostile because they can't afford mythical war. Not with their weak force. On other note, Hades of Greek seems to intent to cause problem for their fraction. Awaiting further order.

"Mmm... told those in Sumerian land to keep low and not meddling with the local deities. I don't know if Tiamat had any love for her homeland. Better off paranoid than sorry." Azazel said. "And those in Greek, told them to keep patient and record whatever harassment Hades did, and sent those to Zeus with proof. Hades had quite a pride. If he was outed as bully he might backed off. But if he get violent, our agent can fight in self-defense but ONLY self-defense. If anyone caught causing trouble outside of that, sends them to Bernael."

"Yes sir."

Bernael was the Head of Torture and Interrogation Department, and Warden General. No one want to piss him off. He was sadist to the core and has highest body count during Great War, with Kokabiel come in second. Even then, the gap between them was wide. And Bernael can be pretty creative with punishment. His newest favorite was writing long report while being hang upside down by chain.

He was one of major reasons why Grigori doesn't have Civil War.

Tamiel, after glaring Azazel for wasting so much money, proposed his idea to expand their business. Their human recruits who have skill in certain area, say travelling, acting, and such, will be given some fund and building so they can start open up business. This could also doubled as creating base.

Armaros requesting a vacant leave for two or three months. He had hitting dead end of his research and he want to explore human world and historical sites to gained new idea. He show interest over Chinese talismans and feng-shui. Oh, and some members of his department who adept at technology will be staying in human world for University Leave like Naamah's. Human can come up with ingenious ideas and he doesn't want to be left behind. Any ideas are welcomed provide they have some sort of basis.

Next problem was recruitment issues.

"Balba Gallilei, the head behind Holy Sword Project, was officially joined us." Penemuel informed. "I'll have him moved to Azazel's Department, as he was more of alchemist and sword smith but..." She winced.

"Let me guess." Shemhazai sighed. "He still can't over how his project was deemed a failure, unnecessary, and the fact he was declared as heretic and kicked out?"

"More or less."

Cue collective facepalm.

"Before you rerouted him to MY Department, send him to Mental Ward first." Baraqiel said. "Psychopath, I can deal with. Delusional Idiot, I can't."

His department consist of 95% Grigori force. Up and include main army, Border Guards, at least half of foreign ambassador in other pantheons, and spy for information. He have no time, much less patience, to deal with delusional people who might jeopardize the already established command chain and teamworks just because it was not fit to their narrow world-view. Worst case scenario, he sends lightning bolt after them if not ship them straight to Bernael.

The talk continued.

Vali Lucifer, Azazel's newest ward who also happens to be their great grand nephew (not that they will admit it to anyone, even under threat of death. He was so similar to Lucifer that seeing him _stung_), had recently gained access to his Juggernaut Drive, and it left him cripple waist below he had to be put into medical ward for a month. Coincidentally, he also damages quite a lot of building. Naamah complained about his recklessness and how many times her subordinates found him sprawled on the floor, tried to stand but unable to do so. She swore if that brat won't stay put she will start drugged him. For his own good.

Like ancestor like descendant.

Then submitting papers on potential recruits. It was basic list of name, age, gender, nationality, current occupation, and short summary, alongside with photo. If there's something interesting, like heritage or Sacred Gear, it will be added into attached file, alongside what it does.

The most notable ones and on high priority have Green Flag attached to them. The potential trouble, or had high chance to be nuisance, like Balba, will have red flag.

"Oh right. I forgot to ask." Azazel looked up. "How did you fare, Kokabiel?"

"Hm?"

"You have been in human world for quite long, right? What did you do, and was there any interesting people you have meet? A girl perhaps?"

Kokabiel scoffed. "I am not sleeping around, idiot perv." In fact he haven't slept with anyone in a century. "I just got myself a job—a normal, boring, human job."

"Really?" Penemuel looked at him. "How peculiar. You don't cause any trouble, do you?"

'_What am I? A Problem Child?' _Kokabiel thought, irked that just because he participated in World War II, everyone thought he was eager to start a new war. He did not, thank you! "No, I did not. If I did, this overbearing bastard will notice right away." He pointed at Baraqiel, who paused and stared at him.

"YOU WERE IN KUOH THIS WHOLE TIME?!" He howled, causing Armaros and Gadreel who sat next to him to winces.

"Louder, please. I don't think patients from hospital can hear you." Baraqiel snapped shut and glares at him. Kokabiel just rolled his eyes. Really, what had he done to earn this much of animosity? Suddenly Bernael's habit to skip over monthly meeting or send someone in his stead made sense. He loved his fraction, he really did, but being accused of something he was not was starting to grate on his nerve. "I am well-behaved, dumbass. I never went out to cause problem, and I did not even go anywhere near your princess' location."

And he didn't sick Issei on them, either.

In fact, he told the boy to stay away from Himejima shrine because one of High Ranked fallen decide to have a house there. Issei clammed up and be good boy. Probably think that he was almost overwhelmed dealing with Kokabiel. Add another one and he might went insane due stress.

"That and I don't choose it by myself. I draw lots and it comes out."

He didn't care where he assigned to, as long as he had minimum exposure to other fraction in Judeo-Christian pantheon. Meeting Issei was unexpected but delightful surprise.

"I see." Shemhazai nodded and send Baraqiel a 'look'. "What about potential recruitment? Anyone noteworthy?"

"Here and there." Kokabiel pointed at his stack of reports. He did not only write the students from Seito Elementary where he, as Kamino Hoshi, currently worked at, but also other people he observed. Surprisingly, there's a quite high amount of potential Magician and Sacred Gear user. Not much, but enough to be called as goldmine. Some of unawakened Sacred Gear give vibes that they might be in Rare category.

"Is there someone special?"

" , no. Actually, yes. But they are brats and you all knew I despised those little shits." His siblings only sighed and shook their heads at his words, and continue talking.

It was true, Kokabiel have very short fuse when it comes to child. For him, they are annoying little shit who cause him no end of headaches. Crying, snot, accusing, rough shoving and he can't give them punishment because "it's normal for kid to play rough" ugh damn it. Kids are tactless insensitive monsters. They could harm others by saying words they don't know but believed. Kokabiel hated that.

The only one he could tolerate was Issei. And that because the brat was source of original, utterly hilarious entertainment, and he has common sense and could put his brain into use, than charging in high emotions like a goddamn bull. He has surprisingly high intellect and wit, and his snark was like fresh air.

He could have put Issei's files into the report, but decided against so. He never one to break his promise unless other party broke it first or piss him off royally. So, he will wait until... five days from now for Issei to give his answer. Until then he will shut up.

He don't know about Issei's unnatural power. It was captivating, even in its dormant state. Kokabiel intent to do his own research rather than let Azazel and those from Science and Research Department do it. He was the first to found Issei, it would be only right if he did all by himself.

He also curious of what Issei's reaction to his new errands. Probably cursing his name out.

"Alright. That summarizes the meeting this month. The next one will be held in... Science and Research Department. Right. Azazel. Cleans your place." Shemhazai glared at their Governor, who smiled sheepishly.

Kokabiel stretches before stood up. He watches how his siblings went away either via door or teleportation circle. Azazel was the last to go, but before he did, he paused and looked at Kokabiel.

"Have you think to get haircut? It look pretty bushy like a broom at bottom. And wipe that scary look from your face." He said before teleport away.

Kokabiel's mood plummeted.

"None of you realize it, huh?"

He took off his disguise and stared at his image, reflected in his cup of tea. Golden eyes instead red. Rounded ears instead pointed. His face was smooth rather than wrinkled with evil lines. And his hair was smooth as silk rather than bushy broom like what Azazel said.

"Isn't it sad that a human I knew in less than three month, one that I don't even trust, was able to see it through, yet none of you realize it was mask all along?" A lone tear rolled down his cheek.

He feels like another part of him died.

At this rate... he will have identity crisis soon, when his "Fearsome Battle-maniac" mask slowly become his real face.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Nebulochaotic

Nebulochaotic (Adj)  
_A state of being hazy and confused_

Feeling a strange energy that felt like Flame but not Flame, alongside with Tsuna (who had switched place) suddenly jolted up, was all warning Issei need to know Kokabiel was back. He turn to look.

His next course of action was to scowl, slip off one of his shoes, and threw said shoe at Kokabiel.

It was testament how distraught the Fallen was when he didn't even register it until a nice new "tattoo" stamped on his face, in form of a shoe print. Even then, he just blinked as if having trouble processing what had just happened. Like a computer that was overloaded with data and some of virus to the point if had to shut down and restarted, and it took a bloody long time!

"What in the everloving fuck happened to you?!" Issei shouted. "You made me grade all papers for ALL of your class, include up to sixth year, forcing me to crack open more advance books, flipping pages here and there, and making too many thrice-damned notes just to got basic of what kind of alien language written there!" He flailed his hand at the makeshift desks in this abandoned Church, one that was filled with paper and books, some even spilled to the floor. "And you dare to come in that condition?! Did you ship off your responsibility to me just to get shitfaced drunk, you stupid old crow?!"

It was only after being insulted Kokabiel manage to finally "connect" his mind to the present, and he promptly glared at Issei.

"You call me _old_?" He growled.

Issei rolled his eyes. Normal men would be cowed by such KI, but he had felt worse and to be honest, Kokabiel didn't look that insulted. Only mildly annoyed. Plus, he finally snapped out of whatever his PTSD-like drunk. Hat was a plus in his book. "My mistake." His voice was dripping in sarcasm. "You are not old. You are a _bloody ancient Fossil_. I mean you obviously born before the First Human. Calling you old is like calling ocean a teaspoon of water."

Kokabiel want to refute any of that, sadly the reality was against him this time. Indeed he was old. So old he doesn't remember how old he was now. Somewhere above five-six thousand years old, at the youngest.

Eh. At least he was not the first Angel to be created. Maybe he can try telling Michael "Get some damn rest for your pathetic bones, you Old Geezer" would work. With Lucifer long dead, and hopefully _NEVER_ come back no matter how and why, Michael is officially the Oldest Angel. Older than him, so the phase would work.

It was, after all, a "little brother" duty to be a pain in the ass as much as possible for his "older siblings".

"What had crawled into you butt so deep you now turn into a loony maniac? Did you, I don't know, secretly a woman and now experiencing Time of the Month?"

Kokabiel threw back the shoe at Issei, who dodge use a big book titled [Mathematics for Fifth Grader] to block it, and then put the shoe on.

"Where did you got those?"

"Library." Kokabiel could practically hear the unspoken _DUH!_ Part. "Coincidentally the Librarian was all for helping me locating all of these."

"Gee. I wonder why?"

More like the librarian probably thought Issei was a genius or bookworm and all for it, accommodating his "study", thinking Issei would reach Middle School soon or anything along that line.

"Seriously, though." Issei sighed and put a hand to his hip. "What makes you go on emotion roller coaster like some moody teenager?"

"How did you even know Teenager had a emotional roller coaster? You are not even thirteen. And did you get The Talk already?"

"TV Dramas. You have no idea how many they are." Too many to count. "That, and some slice-of-life romantic-comedy genre Manga and Anime." It bores him as he was not into those, but considering his life, that could be what he would facing when he finally hit High School. Ugh. Love Rival, Bullying issue, one-sided attraction, friendship vs love, misunderstanding and so on and so on.

'_Yep.' _Issei can felt Tsuna nodded sagely. _'Sometimes it's such a drag, you would ask yourselves why you bother to get up from bed.' _Ah, he probably thinking about earlier. Yep. If Issei knew someone would ask him _that_ question, he would've bolted out the second bell ringing. He wonder if tomorrow was any better, and if there's no improvement he could just call sick and bundled up at bed.

Not like he knew that Tsuna speak out of experience.

Some days, it wasn't worth it. Dealing with madness and anarchy all around, running himself ragged in attempt of trying to be voice of reason, until he decided "To Hell With It" and go along the ride.

"And yes. I already got it. Itou-san apparently afraid I might get misconception if no competent adult told me _that_. My grandma lived Post World War II Period, so he afraid her knowledge might be outdated, nevermind contaminated by my grandpa, who according to her was a chronic skirt-chaser." He hoped that old man doesn't own skirt collection. That would be... awkward. "And no knowing when mom wake up... if she ever." His mood went gloom.

"_Umm..." _He heard Tsuna spoke up. _"You know... maybe I can try something? Like, giving her a jolt or something to snap her out."_

'_Really?'_

"_Maybe. Mind-walking ala Yamanaka Clan from _Naruto_ isn't my thing. But I can try?"_

'_Anything is good.'_

"_Okay. Now focus on the task. You're way off the track, young man!"_

Wha—oh right! "And what about _you_? Don't change the topic!"

Ugh! Issei really envied Tsuna's sharp mind and ability to stay consistent with topic despite the rising baits. If he didn't warn him, no way Issei would notice it.

Kokabiel raised an eyebrow. "You allow yourself to be side-tracked." He said. "How odd."

"Yeah, yeah, sue me, but you are not the one who had to deal with mind-numbing numbers and formula beyond one's own level. If you were forced to finish a High-Level formula or problem beyond your knowledge and had to crack open half a dozen book, then has discussion, your brain will go slow too!"

Kokabiel think about it, comparing his Astronomy Mathematic and Physic, with Azazel's scattered notes regarding Sacred Gear or other things he had, and promptly winced. Yeah. No way. He will go insane if he had to try and decipher whatever sluggish he writes. Only fellow member of his Department who can make head or tail from his notes.

"So? Are you telling me about it, or should I have spare shoe to throw at you whenever you get here looking like someone had killed your precious dog?"

"My hounds won't die that easily." Kokabiel replied testily. "They are finest breed of Hellhound. Even four-winged Fallen would had hard time against them." Unless the said hound was newborn or have been poisoned. Or thrown into ocean.

"Nice to know... but stop beating around the bush dammit!"

Kokabiel sighed. "Fine. Family problem." He said.

Well, now what? That brat looked at him in disbelief. What? Kokabiel can have family problem. Fallen, after all, had problems pilling up one after another. He looks like he want to ask. No he definitely will ask. Nobody can resist the temptation knowing what happen inside Grigori, especially from one of Higher-Up side. Juicy story and all that.

True, Issei did ask but...

"On scale one to ten, with one being them overly doting to point of smothering, and ten being them physically, emotionally, psychologically, and probably sexually abusive towards you; how much?"

...that was rather new.

"Seven." Apathetic on his real problems, saw him as trouble maker and warmonger... Not to mention emotional and possibly psychological abuse they unknowingly gave him whenever they failed to see the Real him. At least physical and sexual abuse firmly off the table.

Issei hummed. "I won't ask more, but I swear if I find you drowning in alcohol, I will play American Wake-Up Call: Trumpet Version, next to your ears when you had the Hangover." He threatened. "And then dump a bucket worth of cold water on you."

Getting the ice might be problem. At least he can get the water from bathroom.

Kokabiel snorted.

"Got it, I got it." He replied. "Well, do you have anything else to ask?"

The sooner he crashed the bed, the better he is.

"One more question." Issei said. "When will the Devil made their inspection, or is there won't be any?"

He still won't give up his hometown to them!

"Don't be foolish. Considering the history this place had, they definitely will send some servants to scout this town. Possible place to set up base, making business, and so on. Perhaps they might send someone to sway politic to their favor. Ever heard Devil's Advocate? There's a reason why Devil was put into the title."

Issei twitched. Thorough power takeover. Politic, economy, and who knows, they might set up a school just to get a hand in Education field. It was frustrating, but he felt begrudging respect.

"Say, if something were to happens, will they investigate it or will they abandon it?"

"Fifty-fifty." Kokabiel saw Issei thinking hard. Something along devious line. He discreetly use Clairvoyance to "See" what the boy planned... and grinned. "Need a hand?"

"Sure." Issei smiled _**"beatifically"**_ only idiot fell to it. Well, idiot, moron, and blind. "I do need all hands I could get, so I can create perfect... Welcome Party to them. The more the merrier."

Oh... Kokabiel so want Issei joined Grigori so badly! Anyone who hate Devil's fraction and be pain in the ass, not via attacking them but via vandalism, pranks, and other harassment, was gold in his book. Maybe he should roped one or two of his trusted sibling to help him out. But... nah. Save that for later.

"If you want to join, think you can get me a list of potential name, and some bio? Like how they look and their personality?"

"I only have two at the moment. Grigori, with trademark red hair, and Sitri, who manipulates water. Both are member of very influential Clan who hold lot of say in... parliament, you might say. Coincidentally, the firstborn heir relinquish their right in order to become Maou... you understand what I was saying, right?"

"I definitely do." Replied Tsuna, switch the control once Issei get confused start from world Parliament. "So... very influential. Whatever they do had big consequence. Do Good for their fraction, got more support. Do bad, double backlash." One to their house, one to their own reputation. So troublesome.

Yup. Looks like Devil Fraction is Aristocracy type. Nope. Too many bullshit to deal with. He won't made deal with them unless it was one-time loose contract thing of deal, and he want finely printed form of agreement so he won't be scammed over. Politic is utter bullshit and pain in the ass.

...did the very first devil made it just to screw human and his own underling? That would explain things.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. You have to try on your own luck."

Dammit! He wished he had more info. He never properly meet a Devil—monstrous being on Osaka didn't count. That one was along line of mad dog. His opponent this time is sweet-talking, bullshit-expert aristocrats who can made scheme on drop of hats. He don't know their aura. If they are [Void] like Kokabiel... ugh.

Looks like he had to torment himself.

What a pain.

At least he knew he had to watch out for redheads. He mean, how many redheads in Kuoh, anyway?

TBC

**Ugh. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm at loss what to write on this one.**

**On lighter note: What do you want Issei's Resistance Against Devil's Territory Poaching (RADTP) would be? And Gremory-Sitri aside, which family you want to put? OC is fine as long as the Clan was member of 72 Pillars and NOT extinct. I'm open for Prank/Sabotage ideas!**

**Review, please!**


End file.
